Fire and Ice
by 73n5Hl
Summary: Enter into a world where myth becomes reality as one young boy seeks revenge in all the wrong places. Will the fire breathing red head be the one to guide him on the right path or will Roxas be HIS saving grace? AkuRoku obviously other pairings will occur
1. Meeting

OMG!!! yeah...ok...-cough-

First i'd like to say welcome all...you may have read my lovely (Though still needing some work) story: Actions speak louder than words and some of you probably havent ^^ this is not a one shot...hopefully . i'll have more up and i'm pretty excited about the story line. i've already got the next chapter 1/4 of the way writen lol. it'll be my first contenued story and not just a simple one shot and not for any particular person...this is for all readers...18 and over of coarse for there WILL be yummieness. but not in this chapter ^^

**WARNING!: **this story is BOY on BOY dont likey dont readie, it WILL contain yaoi just not yet and there is fowl language and there will be rape...i think...we'll see...-sigh-

J: arnt you the one writing it?

T: SHUT UP I MAKE THIS SHIT UP AS I GO!!!

J: your a sad excuse for a writer

T: -runs away crying- I HATE YOU JARA!!!

J: -sigh- She'll be back...I can never get rid of her for to long...oh and she doesnt OWN anything but the plot...and us...you'll see and I think I'll ruin the story by telling you the pairing first is-

T: YOU BETTER NOT I'LL KICK YOUR AZZ!!!!!!!

J: Told you she'd be back, oh well enjoy the story...

* * *

The day light was fading fast on the young blond tied to the wooden pole. His hanging head rose slowly to watch the darkening sky. "Any minute now," he whispered to himself. Brilliant blue eyes scanned the mountain range of the creatures home, "your mine tonight bastard." He looked to the village behind him where his cousin slept peacefully not knowing that his sword was missing, nor that he was at that. "When it comes, it'll pay for what it's kin has done. I'm sorry Riku." From where he sat the village looked like nothing but a small farmers town the distance from there hill where he sat down to the town made it seem all the smaller. At least the village would stay safe if all went well. "Come on where are you..."

As if on queue a thunderous sound shook the earth. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the disturbance. Before him, many miles up, gliding through the sky was the creature of legends. Pale white scales sparkling in the descending sunlight, it's red mane flowing around it in the wind, giving the beast an almost heavenly glow as it flew his way.

"Heavenly, HA." He spat to the ground, "A creature of hell from the the moment it takes breath." His sneer never faltering, even as the monster drew near and dropped its massive wings sending clouds of dirt in all directions. It hovered there peering down at the boy. With one final flap the beast landed, its claws digging deep into the earth to steady the landing.

The young blond watched as a head the size of a barn came down. Jade cat like eyes peering into striking blue. "Dragon." he growled, nothing but complete hatred in his voice. He didn't flinch, not when he heard the beating of its wings or even when it landed before him. Just as now he did not draw back when a rumbling came from deep within its large chest. If the boy didn't know any better, he would've thought it was laughing at him! The thought was absurd he knew, but something akin to mockery flashed in those bright green eyes.

Anger enveloped him and he pulled his hands free from the loose binds that had held him there. Before the dragon could even react the blond had dashed to the side where he had hid his blade hours before. The unexpected turn of events only seemed to fuel the dragons amusement as the rumbling in its chest started again, sending the boy into a fit of rage.

"Laugh in hell where you belong!" He screamed rushing forward, the gleaming metal pointed at the beast. In one fluid movement the claws of the creature came down on the sword knocking it to the ground. A deafening snap was heard as the claws crushed the blade.

The blond let out a yelp as he staggered backwards his hands stinging from the conducted vibrations, and loosing his balance he fell onto his back. The momentary shock passed as he flipped himself over his shoulder and back onto his feet, his fist raised and willing to continue his feeble attempt to 'Slay the dragon.'

The beast sat there its tail flicking side to side. Mild bewilderment shining in its eyes as it watched the young male take his stance. Closing its eyes, it shook its head back and forth. Dropping its jaw, the beast shot fire to the ground.

He flung his hands up in defense expecting to be burned, but when the stinging sensation never came his curiosity pushed him to peek out from behind his blocking arms. Where once the tall lean dragon once stood, now knelt a slim pale looking, and very naked, man. The boy watched in awe as the figure slowly stood to his full height, a good head taller than himself. What caught his eyes first thought wasn't how tall the man seemed to stand nor the naked state, but the red hair that danced around him like the flames that now littered across the barren field. Two up side down triangles where tattooed underneath the closed eyes, almost as if he were shedding reversed tears.

He emediatly clammped his jaws shut though as he averted his gaze feeling his cheeks burn pink. 'WHAT THE HELL!' "Put on some cloths would ya?!" He stutted trying to reain his composure. At the mans laugh though he jerked his head back and noticed the red head had opened his eyes.

Once again, brilliant blue orbs met cat like jade and instantly he knew where the dragon had gone. A growl ripped from his throat as he lunged himself at the tall male. "Monster!" He shouted flinging his fists with practice and procession. Yet the red head said not a word as he dodged each and every blow looking as if he were dancing.

The fight continued on on like this for a couple minutes more before the red head snatched the wrist of the hand that came to close to his face. In one split second the taller of the two males had both the blonds hands behind his back. One of his hands holding the smaller set while his second linked around the blonds chest to draw him back into an iron grip. The blonds back slammed into the naked chest.

The mand dropped his head to the boys ear as he whispered, "Axel."

Blue eyes, that were once clamped shut in pain, shot open, "What?!" He was dumbfound that the creature in human form could even talk. The stories he had heard as a child spoke of the dragons as dumb blood thirsty animals from hell. The only way to appease their tastes and keep them from attacking the small villages nearby was with a beautiful live sacrifice. "My name," the dragon spoke in a deep husky voice, "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He stuck his tongue out and flicked it across the delicate flesh. "Not monster." he smirked.

The boy stiffened, shock registering across his face for a moment before anger once again took hold. He linked his foot behind the red heads leg and flung himself back slamming them both into the ground. He hissed at the awkward position his arms where in as it shot pain up into his shoulders but rolled off the man and jumped to his feet ready to fight once more.

Axel stood unfazed and watched the blond with a raised eye brow. "You know, your the most unusual damsel in distress I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," he laughed.

"I'm no damsel, and I'm far from distressed."

"Coulda fooled me," he said smirk still in place, "but i tell you what blondie-"

"Roxas." The boy growled between clenched teeth

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Sheesh talk about temper with a capital T," he mumbled, "alrighty then Roxy-"

"ROXAS!"

"Whatever. Tell you what...lets make a deal shall we?"

"I don't cut deals with the devils minions"

"You know what? I'm getting pretty sick and tired of the accusations," for once the smirk was gone and replaced by annoyance, "at no point in my life have I seen or come in contact with the devil, though I hear he has great whine, but that's beside the point. You're hear to kill me I assume."

"I will destroy your species!"

Axel snorted, "Yeah, never heard that one before," he said sarcastically, "bet your life, you cant touch me."

"What?"

"Jeez do I hafta spell it out for ya? If you can leave a mark anywhere on my body, I let you live. BUT! If you can't touch me before i kill you, well...I guess your dead." He smiled.

"I dont need to make a bet to know i can kill you."

"So its a deal then." The carefree smile never leaving his lips.

"DIE MONSTER!" Roxas rushed forward throwing punches and kicks alike.

Axel sighed dodging them all with ease, "Not monster..." He flicked his hand across Roxas' back, sharp nails cutting past the flimsy tunic to embed themselves in flesh leaving four unsightly gashes from the blonds shoulder to his hop. The red head watched emotionless as the boy hissed in pain, "It's Axel."

"You deserve no name!" and he was right back at it again, but Axel was just to fast. For the Next twenty minutes it was Roxas trying to lay a hit while accumulating red stripes covered his body. They weren't deep enough to kill him but there were many, and the more he moved the more he bled. He was breathing heavily, a hand placed over his chest where the most recent cuts were formed. "Ya done yet," the dragon asked a bit bored and untouched, "Seriously kid why didn't you just stay in your and play with wooden swords like all the other kids," he sighed, "you didn't have to die at such an early age."

'Wooden swords...' Roxas' eyes flicked to the shinning metal on the ground a couple feet away. 'It's broke but it'll do...' With what strength he had left he ran to the blade. In his weakened state though, Axel made it there before him, his foot on the handle of the sword, "Ah Ah, we've already determined this thing wont work." But Axel hadn't anticipated was the blond falling to the side and picking up the other half.

Roxas' adrenaline pumped body didn't even register the razor sharp pain in his palm as he made to slash at the being in front of him. The sword came dangerously close to Axels midsection and the dragon had to leap back and grab himself shock filling his eyes. He gave a nervous laugh, "I know I said anywhere but come on! Don't you think that was a little bit below the belt?! Literally?! I don't need to be neutered at the ripe age of 523!" He watched as the blood stained silver dropped from the blonds hand, one knee following to the ground as the head full of blond spikes sagged a bit. "Come on kid," he said in a stern voice, "you've lost." He walked over to the boy grabbing his hair to pull up his head.

For the last time that day, Blue met green and Axel stopped himself from simply killing him. "Why," Axel whispered, "Does your hate spread so far that you would kill yourself to destroy us? For what? Nothing in the world is worth enough to throw your life away. Gold melts at the right temperature, fame dies with misdirection, power only works against the fearful and falls apart in front of bravery so why?!" He saw sadness cross the boys face, "Oh..." He sneered, "Let me guess...revenge. Some one was killed by a dragon and now you have this burning need to wipe us out! ONCE AGAIN! Selfishness is NOT a reason to kill yourself!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Roxas screeched, stunning Axel for a moment. The shocked state only increased as the broken sword Axel had been standing on previously was buried hilt deep into the dragons chest. Axel let go of the blond and watched him fall face first to the ground. He then turned his gaze to the handle protruding from where his heart should have been.

He gripped the sword and yanked it out flinching only in the slightest. The wound instantly started to heal leaving only a white line where the skin reconnected. A laugh, small but surprised, escaped the dragons lips. "You did good kid, you did real good." He tossed the blade to the side lifting a hand to rub the new mark. "Now....what to do..."

* * *

SO???!!! whatdya think? love it hate it let me know ^^ oh and when you start the next chapter its gonna be awesome promise cuz theres this part see and

J: -covers Ts mouth-

T:mmmnnnfppfhppm...

J: Review please...


	2. Conflicts of Interest

'ello my pretties! Welcome back to the fun time...-sighs- i dont know seriously just dont ask...its 6:50 in the fkn morning and i'm sitting here because i have no self controle and thought to bring you the next chapter . even if you dont want it HA!1!! CUZ THATS JUST HOW I AM!

OK for starters imma give you a heads up...at the beginning of the chapter you're going to run into some uh...sound effects...i'll just have you know that the actors for this fic are just acting.... nothing more.

And if you dont like it...then skip past it if you can...BECAUSE I GIVE YOU NO WURNINS!!! I'm just evil like that . on that note i'd also like to say that i'd like to thank everyone whos read the story so far...even though i havent gotten any reviews but i has faith in my self that theys be comin soonsly like ^^

oh and speaking of faith...theres a new character whos introduced whos a priest and he is that occupation for a reason...THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS!!!

So please dont become all hatie mc hate hate...T.T it would makith me sads.

J: Yeah...call your readers names...thats sure to get you reviews  
T: but but -eyes brim over with tears- i just dont want them to get the wrong idea...  
J: So then write it in your story line...  
T: Why are you so mean T.T  
J: I'll try being nicer.  
T: REALLY???  
J: Sure...if you try being smarter...

PROVE JARA WRONG GUYS!! READS MUH STORY AND TELLS ME WHATCHYA THINK!

J: O.o And you passed english how?  
T: -sits down with pop corn- Shhh the shows about to start.

* * *

"Nh!! D-Demyx, not here!"

"Why not?"

"This is A-ahh!"

"Yes?"

"Axel! Its Axels spot."

"So..."

"He'll be back soon."

"And, we'll ask if he wants to join."

"Mmnuh, Demyx please," the slate haired man begged, "not here."

With a sigh Demyx pulled back from his lover, "Alright Zexy, but tonight..." he gave a wicked grin.

"Tonight, and in our own room, I'm all yours." He replied, fixing his clergymen robes to hide the bulge that would've been obvious in any other cloths.

"Why only in the room? I mean look at the place Zexy, it's beautiful." Indeed it was. They where in a cove of sorts. The walls of rock towering father up than any church steeple could go. To the north ahead of them lay a crystal clear lake, its only disturbance coming from the beautiful waterfall flowing from the ridges above. All around them was a gloriously green paradise that only the three knew about. The perfect place for a wonderful romance, but it was as he said.

Axels spot.

The red head often came here to think or just dwell in the peaceful blise that seemed untouched by man and time alike.

"We don't have the right to do such deeds here." The priest spoke softly, finally avle to pull himself together. The aroused flush had left his face returning it to its usual blank slate. The dirty blond man before him let out a sigh.

"Alright, I understand."

A warm smile that few had ever seen graced the features of the slate haired man, "Come here Demyx." He sat patting his lap as his lover strolled forward, shoulders slumped

Demyx plopped to the ground resting his head in Zexions lap. "Hey Zex?"

"Hmmm?"

"You think Axel will ever be saved?"

"Hmmm..." It was a topic that was only discussed between the two in moments like these. "I don't know Dem. He doesn't seem to mind the state he's in now. When mandatory immortality is thrown at you, you usually do one of two things. Sulk or relish in the glory of eternal life. Axel does neither. He's been the same since before the witch stole his heart."

"Says you...you didn't know him before his heart was taken 300 years ago."

"That may be but, I'm a great observer. Not to mention listener."

"So just from conversations and books you've determined that Axel is-"

"More or less the same, yes."

Demyx laughed, "This is why I fell for you."

Zexion ran his hand through Demyxs Mullet/Mohawk. "And whys that?"

The dirty blond snuggled closer as the man continued massaging his scalp, "Your a smart, caring person. Even when we first met, when we had hated each other, you always knew what to say and exactly how to read a person," He paused a smile gracing his features, "Hey Zexion?"

"Yeah Dem?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The stayed like that for a bit longer until the rumbling sound of wings broke the silence. They both stood. "Seems Axels back." The dragon flew into the small cove dropping to the ground and instantly reverting back to his human form.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Demyx cried.

"A challenger in need of medical attention." The red head spoke glancing down at the bleeding male in his arms.

"Jesus Axel!" His boyfriend behind him flinched noticeably at the lords name being used in vain, "Sorry Zex but Axel! You can't just go around picking up dieing strays!"

"He attcked me and I told him if he could leave a mark on me he could live, but if I won he was dead."

"So what, your gonna nurse him so you can toy with him till he dies?"

Axel glanced down at the white line on his chest, Demyx following his gaze. Teal eyes widened at the mark.

"He got you...?" He whispered, a hand placed over his mouth in shock.

"He was determined, I'll give him that."

"Get him to the castle I'll treat him there." Zexion said not looking the least bit fazed at the unexpected stranger or the small scar.

"R-right," Demyx stuttered rushing over to the lake, "Dance for me!" He called. The surface of the water trembled as it build around itself. A bubble large enough to house the three formed and Demyx stepped in. Axel and Zexion soon following. "I can't believe this," Demyx whispered as the bubble shot up past the water fall. Ahead of them stood a large stone fort like castle. Its exterior covered in green ivory, stone gargoyles guarding its walls from above. It was large, to large for the three who lived dwelt there alone.

Though the outside gave a feeling of forboding the inside was much more warm and homie but just as silent. "Get him to the medicine room. I'll take care of him there." Zexion walked past the two and up the massive stairs that led to the various rooms on the second floor.

Axel walked into the white well lit room placing the blond on one of the many beds that cluttered the space. He took off the tattered shirt and proceeded to discard the pants. Only when the blond lay in nothing but his undergarments did Axel take the time to look him over. "Eight sets of claw marks and five bruises from where I punched him," The red head frowned, "and he still managed to run a blade through my chest." Shaking his head he laughed. "Your really something kid." He looked upon the boys face. When the features where relaxed, the boy almost had an angelic face. No lines of stress, or even hate showing on the once slightly tanned face. He reached down to brush away some blond locks that had been plastered there by sweat only hours before.

Zexion watched from the medical closet doorway, arms full of supplies whiles sadness danced behind violet eyes. 'Maybe there's still hope for him yet.' He thought as he began skillfully placing the equipment on a trolley and pushed it toward the two. Axel straightened shooting a quick look over his shoulder, "Patch him up so we can get rid of 'em." And with that he walked out of the room. Zexion dead panned 'Then again...maybe not.'

---|x|---

Out in the hall Demyx had waited for Axel to return. "You know he can't leave." He huffed.

"He's leaving as soon as he's fixed."

"He CAN'T! He's already been here! We can't just let him walk away with our location! Damn it Axel will you listen to me!" He ran after the still naked man.

"We'll blind fold him then."

"He'll still come looking."

"Then we kill him if he returns."

"Are you so set on getting rid of him that you'd risk our sanctuary of 172 years being found?!"

"It's just a castle Dem we can find another. Preferably smaller," He mumbled the last part.

"But we've been here so long! And it holds so many memories! Axel I won't leave." He said sternly.

"Memories can be replaced Dem. New ones can be formed...nothings worth risking you're life over..." He stopped.

"Axel...I'm. Not. Leaving."

"FINE! STAY HERE AND DIE WITH THE MORTAL LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! SEE IF I CARE!" Axel blew up.

Tears weld up in the shocked teal eyes.

"Dem look," He racked a hand through his red spikes, letting out a ragged sigh, "I-" He reached out.

"I HATE YOU AXEL!" He smacked the hand away and ran up the second set of stairs to his room.

The red head watched him flee with a sigh. "You wouldn't be the first." He whispered as he to went to his room.

---|x|---

In the medical room Zexion heard the yelling. He was about to ask them to keep it down or take it some where else but as he pulled the door slightly ajar the last last of the conversation flowed in.

_Mortal_

That's what he was, a stupid mortal priest who shouldn't have fallen for the dirty blond, but did. God brought them together, in the weirdest way, and he wasn't about to give up yet. God had a plan for all of them, including the bandaged blond breathing steadily now in the bed.

He put away the alcohol and spare bandages before turning to the unconscious boy. "I've done all I can for him now...but because I don't know what blood type you are, you're just going to have to rest it up for a few days." He sighed, 'Great now I'm talking to a half dead person...'

Taking one last glance at the boy he left the room.

---|x|---

A knock came to his door. With a grumble he pushed himself out of bed and sulked over to the door yanking it open to Zexions blank face. Upon seeing him the red head quickly averted his eyes, guilt flashing momentarily across his face. "Hey." he said shortly.

"I need your help getting the boy-"

"Roxas."

Zexion stood there confused. "What?"

"The kid, his name...Roxas."

Zexion didn't say anything for a moment then closing his eyes he continued, "I need your help getting Roxas to a room. He cant stay in there all night."

"Why not?" The red head asked

"Besides that fact that it has the most uncomfortable beds?" Zexion asked with a raised eye brow.

"And you'd know this how?" He smirked at the blush creeping across the shorter mans face. "Oh Zexion and Demyx getting down and dirty in the medicine room, did ya wear a cute little uniform for him to?"

"Fine. I'll just ask Demyx for his help."

Before the slate haired man could walk away Axel had a grip on his shoulder. "Alright! Alright I'll help. Just let me get some cloths." He was out of the room in half a minute with only a pair of loose fitting satin pants.

"You sure know how to dress for an occasion." Zexion scoffed.

"Speaking of dressing..."

"He's stabilized but he's still going to need a lot of rest. He's lost a lot of blood and until he wakes up and can tell me what blood type he is, his body is just going to have to replenish his supply itself."

Axel smirked, "That's all well and good but I was talking about the nurses outfit..."

Zexion shook his head walking faster to leave the taller man behind.

"Awww come on Zexy! It was a joke!" He laughed running after the priest.

* * *

J: O.o i can not believe you started this chapter out like that...  
T: oh you liked it.  
Dem: I'm fairly sure Zexy wasn't acting at the beginning.  
Zex: ...  
Dem: There was alot of ... noises...just thinking about them...  
Zex: :D -Jumps Demyx-  
T: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO BEFORE I DECIDE _NOT_ TO GIVE YOU A LEMON!  
Dem: You Monster!  
Ax: thats what he said -points to Roxas-  
Rox: -Growls-  
J: SHE OWNS NOTHING!  
T: hey i did forget the disclaimer didnt i??? oh well Jara had it covered guess its my turn to say READ AND REVIEW YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!


	3. Confusion

**ALRIGHT!!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry that i took so long on updating there's been a bit I've been up to and then this gianormous monkey feel from the sky and and and it feel on my head but then like...i had this memory laps and was all like "What was i doing again!" but then it all came back a couple days later with the worst possible writers block and the things in my head were all like WALL IN THE BRAIN! YOU CAN HAS NO STORUH! and and and i wanted to cry........**

**J: you just made all that up as you went...**

**T: SHUDDUP!**

**J: anyway readers here's the next chapter of the story and I'll make sure she has the next chapter up at least my monday. Work calls on thursday-saturday...sunday Mugan will have the computer no doubt and she probably wont be on...plus...she's got a chocobo to check on.**

**T: OMG! MY CHOCOBO! T^T please don't be dead!**

* * *

He woke with a start, grinding his teeth as his skin stretched around each individual cut. He sat up and whispered through clenched jaws, "Damn, it hurts." The stopped moving as realization sunk in. "Wait...pain? I'm...alive." It was more an observation than a question, but the curiosity was still there. "I thought for sure that..." Shaking the thoughts away he took the chance to survey his surroundings.

"It has to be some kind of healing quarters, but the question is...where at?" He swung his feet over the bed, a wave of dizziness slamming in his head. With a disgruntled sigh he pushed himself off the mattress, "I need to find out where I am. And thank who ever saved me." He frowned.

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Aww, why not? You're never this shy around Demyx!"

Roxas jerked his head to the direction of the familiar voice as the door swung open. He readied himself for an attack, but instead of the dragon he thought was coming, there stood a priest.

Zexion stopped mid step as his eyes fell on the now awake blond, 'He's up...and so soon?' but his thoughts stopped there as he took a quick glance at the red head coming through the doors. "Back," he said to Axel, one hand raised to stop the dragon from entering the room. Only when he was sure that Axel was listening did he address the blond. "You're awake..." once more an observation.

"Are you the one that saved me?" Roxas watched him cautiously.

"I mended your wounds nothing more."

"But you didn't bring me here..."

"No, that was left to another."

"Where is here?"

"That," he glanced over to Axel, the red heads eyes narrowed, Zexion sighed, "I'm afraid, is not my place to say."

Roxas caught the flicker of the slate haired mans eyes, "Are you," he moved forward a little bit to catch who the man was looking to, "Are you being held here against your will?" His gaze on the slightly opened door.

To this the slate haired man laughed. "No, I'm here because I wish to be here."

"Then why are you not aloud to say where here is?"

"Because this is not my place. It belongs to a dear friend."

Roxas frowned at the mans words, "Am I aloud to know the name of the friend? Is he the one who brought me here? Did he slay the dragon?"

Zexions emotionless face remained the same but his eyes gave away a bit of sadness, "Why do you wish to kill the dragons?"

Roxas took a step back, "You..." he looked around the room, "You're no priest are you..." he saw a small glint of metal on one of the trolleys near by backing toward it he spoke again, "You're one of them..." His face distort with anger.

"I'm a priest, for the most part. I am not a dragon if that's what your insinuating." He took a step toward the blond but realized to late that the motion was a bad idea.

With a burst of speed Roxas jumped at the trolley picking up the small scalpel, the only weapon in the room at hand. A delicate eyebrow raised at the aggressiveness of his patient. "And what, do tell, do you plan to do with that."

"I'll fight my way out of here."

"And the exit is where?"

Roxas hesitated not sure of what to do now that he was armed, or slightly so, but didn't know where he was or where he was going. "I-I'm not stupid, I'll figure a way out of here."

"I wasn't implying that you lacked knowledge, but I will say that you might want to calm down. There is no way you'll get out of here alive and I will not have fighting in this castle."

"I will not be held here against my will."

"Then you'll have to wait out your sentence till we can figure out what to do with you."

Roxas took a step toward the door. "I'm leaving."

Zexion blocked the way. "I can't let you do that just yet."

He brought the scalpel up in a defensive position. "I'm. Leaving."

The priest sighed. "I'm sorry but you'll die if you try that now, and I just fixed you up so I'd hate for my hard work to be for nothing. And there's nothing I hate more than a wasted effort."

Roxas growled as he took another step forward his only thoughts where of escaping. That was, until he saw the red head behind the priest. "YOU!" He shouted lunging forward at the dragon blade in hand and ready, "I thought I killed you!"

Axel stood there not really interested in the rage he caused. What could the kid do with a medical blade? scratch him do death? He watched unimpressed as the blond flew toward him but wasn't expecting what came next.

Zexion hated fighting. Hated getting his hands dirty, but most of all he hated what anger could do to the ones he cared about around him. So when his body decided to move and block the attack on the red head he didn't stop himself. Not even when the small blade embedded itself in his arm trailing from his wrist to his elbow. The pain didn't kick in right away as he grabbed the blonds wrist and flicked it to the side making the small utensil fly across the floor and the boy wince. "I. Will. NOT. Have violence in my home. If you want to kill Axel do it on your own time but you are still my patient and you are still in my home. You WILL do as I say or you'll have to be taken to one of the damp lower cells and kept there. If you would like to cooperate then we can get you a nice room."

Axel growled. "After what he just did to you I think a cell is more suitable."

"Axel please..."

"THE STICK ME IN A STUPID CELL! I'LL STILL GET AWAY!"

Axel laughed unimpressed, "Right you do that, but after that little stunt I think the only one that's even gonna think about looking your way is Zexion here. I wouldn't be surprised if Demyx tries to kill you himself."

"Axel enough. Demyx doesn't have to know about this." He looked down at the bleeding arm. 'Though it might be hard to hide...especially if...' He blushed a little.

"Aww Zexy having naughty thoughts?" Axel smirked.

"Roxas, if you're done with the temper I'll show you to your room. Axel, now that he's awake you are no longer needed." Zexion let the blond go, turning to Axel, "And Demyx won't know about this, understood?"

"Whatever, do what you want, but when he's rested we're getting rid of him. Like it or not."

"What, you going to kill me after saving me?"

"Kid your pushing your luck," Axel growled, "but I don't go back on my word so you're alive, and while your under this roof it'll stay that way."

"I-I don't understand." Roxas frowned, "Why did you let me live."

Axel grinned at the confusion on the younger male, "I told you, if you left a mark on me anywhere on my body, I'd let you live." He motioned to the white line on his chest, "It just so happens you've manage to break my heart." He laughed. Zexion frowned not finding the heartless joke amusing in the least.

"Axel don't-"

"Whatever, whats done is done and he lived so just take him to where he needs to be so he can get some rest. I want him gone by the end of the week." And with that the red head walked off.

Zexion sighed, "Oh Ax..."

Roxas was left in a very confused state looking between the saddened priest to the retreating dragon, "I really don't understand now..."

"And its probably for the best. Just know this, Axel has never once killed anyone, no matter what he says, no matter what deals he makes, he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly...the mans afraid of spiders for goodness sake."

The blond was taken back by the comment, 'Then why...'

"Well as he said whats done is done, lets get you to your room before you pass out from exhaustion."

"No-"

"Don't argue I may not look strong and I may be against any type of violence but I can still haul your tiny butt to a cell."

"That's not what I was saying, you need to treat your arm. Then I'll go with you."

Zexion stared at the boy in surprise but soon recovered his usual emotionless face, "Alright, but afterwards to the room. There, and only when your in bed and resting, will I answered any questions you might have. To the best of my knowledge of coarse, and only what I feel you need to know."

Roxas nodded heading back into the infirmary grabbing glass of alcohol and scissors from a near by trolley, "I don't know where anything is..."

"I've got it you just wait here." Zexion walked over to one of the many doors in the room opening it to reveal a closet full of supplies. "Axel usually goes out and comes back a mess so there's always something here to patch him up, but I'm surprised at how quickly he healed this time. Even if it was just a small stab wound, it would usually take a bit to heal..." He seemed lost in thought as he pulled out a small roll of linen cloth.

"Zexion," Roxas frowned at the name, he'd only just met the priest yet he called the man by his name, but sir seemed to formal for the man that looked to be only a couple years his senior, "Why," He paused wondering if the question was to personal to ask, but throwing caution to the wind he continued, "Why are you here? Why do you live with that thing?"

Zexions smile was sad, an emotion that Roxas was sure he'd get more often than not if he stayed here for to long, "Axel isn't the beast you probably think he is. Not all dragons are as the texts make them out to be as a matter of fact most are just gentle beings that eat nothing but beef. Maybe a few sheep here and there but they try and stray away from claimed meats. Axels favorite dish is fish if you must know," He laughed. Roxas frowned at the man not knowing what could have sparked the gleam in his eye, maybe a memory of the past. "There are few dragons that go rogue but its only when they've come to lose their sanity. It's not often but when it happens the whole of the human world hears of it, that's what sparks the hate that builds in the heart. I once held that hate close to me as a clergyman, but after spending time with the occupants of this castle I came to realize that not all books speak the truth, not all tongues can be trusted."

"Then how can you trust them? These beings that have been made evil? Are they not the tempters of the devil himself? Doesn't god want them punished for ruining his world?" Roxas asked the confusion even more evident than before.

"The topic of our lord is a touchy one. This is why we have so many religions that branch, and why we have so many wars at our beck and call. Everyone has there own thoughts whether they've come by these thoughts themselves or its been taught to them. As a clergyman I've been taught that yes these creatures are bad. yes same gender love is forbidden, yes abstinence is a must, but in living and learning I've also come to an idea that everything happens for a reason. My god has a plan for me he has brought me to Axel and Demyxs castle for a reason. My god is not the vengeful dictator that most make him out to be. He doesn't frown when we are led astray instead he sends help. They may not be angles and they may not be priest, it could be a beggar on the side of the street or a sinner who has done you wrong. I do not hate those he trespass against me just as God does not hate those who trespass against him. Instead he tries to help them. Those are my thoughts, that is my god." He smiled, a rare thing but he thought to give the gesture for reassurance for the confused mess before him. While he spoke he was working on his arm, first cleaning it now his wound was almost completely dressed, "Will you hold this end for me? I need to get a pin."

Roxas taking in all that the priest had said frowned at the point he was trying to pass, 'Gods forgiving, I know this, but then...' he sighed not wanting to give it much more thought. He moved forward to the man holding where the cloth ended up past his elbow casting his eyes to the floor when he was the priest flinch. "I-I'm sorry..."

Zexion, his face back to normal, just looked at the boy, "For?"

"This," he gestured to the clothed arm, "For attacking when you had asked me not to. I'll..." He paused wondering how to put his next sentence, "I'll think on what you said, I'll take the room and I wont cause trouble...and I won't fight with the dragon, not physically," He huffed.

"Verbal fighting can hurt just as much as physical." Zexion stated as he pinned the fabric down pushing his bloodied sleeve over his arm. 'I've got to change before Demyx sees this.'

"But it wont kill anyone and you wont have to mend anymore," Blue eyes found violet.

" 'Emotional injuries can far out weight the physical do to your physical pain will dissipate with time...while emotional will last for eternity.' Do you see Roxas? I can treat physical pain with cloth and thread, emotional turmoil on the other hand can no more be mended by herbs than a sickness can be treated with holy water." He watched the blonds face as the information sunk in, "Now enough of philosophy and proverbs, lets get you to your room so you can rest." He stood crossing to the door before turning, "Oh and Roxas," The blond looked up, "I would cease any thoughts you have on escaping, we're completely surrounded by water, Demyxs treat, and after that is a shear drop from the mountain top we are currently on."

Roxas frowned, 'Just great.' he thought to himself, "Whatever, I'll be leaving in a week anyway."

"And I ask you not to come searching for this place again. Please. They've just found peace here and I would really hate to have to leave. I hope you come to terms with your hate and bear us no scorn. I know what it's like to harbor feelings such as you have now, I can only hope that you leave here with a little more understanding of how the outside world works. Now come." With that said the slate haired man walked out of the room.

Roxas followed thoughts dashing around his head, 'This is all so confusing,' and truly there was no other word to use. He understood what the priest had meant about a forgiving god, but he'd been taught that there was good and there was bad. That the devil had his pawns and used them to get what he wanted. Roxas didn't understand what the priest could see in the dragons that were considered demons of the underworld, and what confused him more was that the priest had made sense. 'But...if I'm here for some reason then what am I supposed to do.' His emotions and opinions on the subject were jumbled and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the priest who stood by the dragon he claimed as friend. 'I guess for now...I'll just have to watch and wait.'

* * *

**TBC!**

**and thus we have chapter 3 ^.^**

**Zexion: Why did i get hurt?**

**Axel: XD**

**Demyx: WHAT YOU GOT HURT!?**

**Axel: ROFL!**

**Zexion: -.-**

**Roxas: .... sorry....**

**T: welp guys thats all for this chapy just wait till the next OH and i need some advice! do you guys want some yummyness from our adorable little emo and his oh so cute musician? or would you rather that be for later chapters? regardless on weither or not you want it in the story or not, its going to be there but AkuRoku will be later...much later ^.^ sorry oh and what other characters do i have in stored for you? And who's roxas brother??? where is he??? ...wait.........did i already say who roxas brother was....T.T i dont remember**

**J: Time to go...**

**T: BUT WAIT I'M NOT DONE!**

**J: yeah...you are. -places hand over T's mouth- Ok because she doesnt put her disclaimers on i'm force to tell you all once again that she doesnt own KH nor does she own FF and all that other good stuff...She owns the characters reactions to situations untold and the plot of where it will go. but Oh and she owns Jara and Tenshi and Kisa...but you wont see them till later...and yes they are sues but they dont matter much to the story line...i just hope you dont base your judgement of the story on them. Once again enjoy and sorry for the late update...i'll try and keep her in line.**

**T: MMMFH MUH HRMM FRMM**

**J: she says please read and review...**


	4. Amazment

You all have been a great and wonderful audience! Thank you for the wonderful reviews i'd like to give a shout out to everyone thats reviewed so far firstly THEartlessCRITIQU-O.o- for your constructive criticism and for being my first reviewer on this story. I hope the next chapter doesn't dissapoint ^_^ next BonneNuit and NinjaoftheDarkness I'm glad you guys like it! And to May All Your Bacon Burn, it's very true that you don't find a story with dragons in it so I kinda thought it was somewhat of an original idea XD! And last but not least at all! Insanecat6, The priest idea was not intirely mine, though I do think it fits the personality like WHOA! lol and I'd also like to thank Insanecat6 for making me realize that the story line was a little predictable so I've changed a few things but you'll have to read it to know \.../,(^.^) so chill out and read the next chapter! huzzah!

J: You're a bit over baring sometimes  
T: STORY!  
J: Right...she doesn't own anything  
T: Yeah if I did...well the rating for the game would not be what it is now lmao

* * *

The room was massive, bigger than his and Rikus small little house. On the far wall perpendicular to the door was a large king sized bed the canopy falling gracefully over it in shades of silver and blue. Intricate designs of what seemed to be Celtic symbols were woven in the silk, matching the bedding itself. What could be called a wash closet fit for a good six people led off to the right. All this small in comparison to what caught Roxas' attention first. "There's a library in here?!"

Zexion looked to the wall running parallel to the entrance, "Just a collection really." lining from top to bottom with three sets of spiral stairs sat a whole wall of selves, all packed with books of various sizes and colors. "This is one book compared to the many in the actually library." he said as he walked forward, "The closet is here," he gestured to the small walk in next to the wash room. Roxas couldn't hold back the small gasp that passed his lips.

"Do you all really need all this room? Who else lives here besides you and the dragon? Where did you get so many books?! Is that silk?!" He couldn't help the aww in his voice nor the wonder in his eyes, "There's no way that's a wash tub!"

A hint of a smile took hold of the priest. "Slow down, you can explore the room when you've bathed. There should be some sleep ware in this wardrobe somewhere..." He walked into the closet rummaging through all the larger sizes till he got to the back. "Hmm, you're only a bit smaller than me." Taking out a pair of silver silken pants and matching tunic he handed the outfit to the blond. "You'll find we have towels in the wash room, there's a closet in there so you can easily obtain that and a wash rag. I'll go get more bandages to redress your wounds. Try not to strain your self. You lost a lot of blood and I could not replace any, not knowing you type and all."

"You can replace the blood I lost?" He asked in wonder.

"I have knowledge of how to do it. I have not had to put it to much use but, well..."

"Oh." He cast his gaze toward the ground. Then looked upon the slate haired man with curiosity, "How do you know of such deeds? Do you wield magic or something?"

Zexion let out a muffled snort, "I have no need for magic. I have read the many books that line these castle walls. Many of which are not even from this world."

Shock took hold of the blond, "B-but...how."

"You do not believe that ours is the only world out there do you?"

"Out there? Out where? How can there be more than us? How can you GET to these other worlds?!"

"Calm down and take your bath. I'll explain it after you've cleaned."

"B-but!"

"No, I wont say another word." He walked into the closet taking off his upper robes and replacing them with a simple black dubok top made of some material Roxas was sure he'd never seen in his life. "These will need to be cleansed as well," he sighed, "Demyx will have a fit if he sees them."

"Demyx?"

"You'll meet him later. When dinner is ready I'll have someone bring it up." He pursed his lips.

"Zexion?"

"Hmm," The priest replied apparently lost in thought.

"I...t-thank you..." His gaze was once again trained on the floor.

"For?" A delicate eyebrow rose.

"For being kind after what I've done. For attacking you and your...'friend,'" the word felt stiff rolling off his tongue, "For answering me and giving me a room when I should be sent to some dark chamber."

Zexion smiled, something that seemed to be happening a lot within the day, "Roxas, if you take anything from the time you spend here I hope it's this simple piece of information. We are not a violent group. Axel will fight when provoked, Demyx will fight as a last, and I mean LAST, resort, and I will not lift a hand to any of gods creatures be it described as horrible or angelic. I simply detest physical violence." He crossed the room to the door, "We mean you no harm here, I just hope you will return the favor when the time comes." Glancing over his shoulder he added, "Now get to the bath, I'll be back with bandages."

Roxas watched the man leave, closing the door behind him before he gawked at his surroundings, "This...is more than I deserve." shaking his head he walked to the washroom. If his eyes became any wider he was sure that they'd pop out of his skull. The bathing room was half the size of the bedroom holding a toilet, wash basin, and a tub that could easily fit three people with some kind of golden metal contraption coming out of the side towering over the edge. He walked over to the tub before turning one of the clawed looking levers, instantly water poured out of faucet built into the side, "Amazing..." he breathed. The water ran over the hand he extended, "Cold." he spoke. Turning one of the other knobs hot water started mixing with the cold creating a comfortable warmth. He understood what this was. Running water, something new to this age but only the most rich and well off could obtain it. Namely Kings and noblemen. What baffled him was the appearance of a third dial. Curiously he turned it and squeaking, yes squeaking, jumped back as water sprayed out of the golden pole curving over the bath.

He watched in amazment as what looked like a small water fall poured water of the same warmth into the large basin. "I've never heard of this! Sorcery?"

A laugh behind him had him spinning so fast he almost slipped on the damp tile below him, "Whoa there don't hurt yourself." A dirty blond haired man stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Zexion would kill one of us if something happened to you. He didn't spend so much time on you just so you could get injured by some accident." He grinned.

"W-who are you?"

"Take it easy, there's no need to be so scared or worried. You can relax here you know." The taller blond strolled over to the smaller with an almost inhuman grace, "I see you've found the 'Shower' and put it to a more goofy use than any of us have, you're not even in the tub yet and you're already trying to wash. With your cloths on non the less." He placed a hand under the pouring water spraying drops every which way. "Huh, warm but not to hot."

"Are you..."

"Demyx? Yeah." He grinned.

"Uh..."

"Not what you where going to ask?"

"No."

"Well spit it out then." He laughed at the boys innocence, "Don't be afraid to offend, trust me, I'm the least of everyone here to get offended by anything." He spoke invitingly.

"Well, are you," Roxas paused trying to find the right words. Deciding that being blunt was probably the best way to handle the situation he asked, "Human?"

A bell like laughter rang through the echoing bathroom, "Now was that so hard? To answer your question, no. Not really. I'm immortal but not to the point of Axel. I'm harder to kill then most and I wont die of old age. Actually, I'm only half human."

"Half?" All the new information he was taking in, the unknowns of the world, where making him slightly dizzy as he set himself down on the stool that held his clean cloths.

"Yeah you know, I have a human body but I also have my other form. And before you ask what I am like I know your dieing to do I'll tell you..." He paused as a thought came to him, "No, I'll SHOW you what I mean." to Roxas' surprise he stripped himself of the shirt he wore, keeping his pants on he stepped into the shower drenching himself down. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he transformed right before the smaller blond.

He was the same shape, or form, of the man that had stood there, but instead of the pale peach skin that had once covered his body there was an aqua glow tinting him. His hair, a weird stand offish style before, now draped past his shoulders to mid torso and was no longer blond but a pale green color. He opened his eyes revealing slits for pupils. When a smirk danced on his lips Roxas caught sight of sharpened canines, "If you think that's cool watch this." He commented at the look of aww on the boys face. He lifted his arms and almost instantly the water around him stopped flowing down and started, what could only be described as, dancing around him.

It was the most beautiful thing Roxas had ever witnessed in his life. The water had no true form as it spun with the twisting male infront of him. Demyx almost looked like a gipsy as he twirled with the water, performing and intricate dance. He moved his hands in some way and the water took on a more solid form of what seemed to resemble a small dragon then shaping it into a young child that seemed to cry alone. As the man danced the water told a story, of this Roxas was sure by the detail in the clear liquid, of a man that had found the child and put him in a cage of sorts. The man in the story gathered money as people stood around and threw stuff at the boy in the cage. Again the boy cried alone, until a spiky haired man stumbled upon the sideshow ring master and payed him a great deal for the boy. The boy ran from the spiky haired man as soon as he was set free only to receive the same treatment as he had behind bars in each of the towns he came across. The boy progressed into what would seem to be a young adult as he searched for something. Demyx danced on as the story told more.

The water showed the young man finding the spiky haired man a brief fight occurred which resulted in unveiling the spiky haired man to be a dragon. The dragon had won the fight but hadn't killed the young man, instead he reached a hand to the younger one and through the dance the story told of many adventures and fun the dragon had with the boy. Demyx moved in more of a slow intimate way as the water took on the shape of a certain priest. He gazed upon the water clone with soft eyes as the priest held a heart shaped bubble in his hands. Demyx smiled lovingly as he closed his eyes and the water fell gently back into the tub and the man stepped out of the tub once again in human form with no sign of dampness upon his cloths.

When Roxas finally found his voice again he boldly asked, "What are you?"

"A water sprite."

"A what?"

"Do you know what a siren is?" Roxas nodded and Demyx continued, "Well I'm part siren part human, basically... a water sprite. My mother was a siren and my father fell for her beauty. A foolish man that one." he laughed, "But can't say I blame him. Have you ever seen a siren? Mesmerizing creatures they are. OH!" he stopped as if remembering something, "you need a bath Zexy sent me to tell you that he'll be back before the sun sets with food and linen wrap. I heard Axel did a number on you but boy was I surprised when you had actually gotten him! No ones been able to do that since..." He stopped himself, "W-well...in a while." He smiled warmly at the blond. "Now to the bath with you, I'd recommend the shower, it's easier to clean yourself with instead of sitting in your own grime. Well bye!" He waltz gracefully out of the room.

"Things....just keep getting more and more interesting..." Roxas mumbled to himself before stripping down and stepping under the shower. He had to admit, the beating of the water was rather soothing and he could almost feel himself falling asleep. Even the slight stinging of the marks all over his body went ignored at the massaging of the spray. 'I could get used to this...' He thought before remembering just WHY he was here in the first place. "Dragon," He muttered to himself before rinsing off, "I may have promised that I would not attack you here but I will get revenge for my brother..." He turned the shower off and drying, walked over to the silk bed cloths. 'But man, this would be really easy to get used to.'

---|x|---

When Zexion walked into the candle lit room he found Roxas curled up in one of the large fluffed chairs in front of a lit fire place asleep, an opened book laying on his chest. As he came closer to the blond he noticed several more books scattered, yet stacked neatly, around the legs of the chair. He eyed the tray of food in his hands and with a quick sigh, silently left the boy to his dreams.

* * *

ALRIGHT! I'd just like to add that when I write the next chapters they're usually written in one night while thousands of ideas fly through my head so...and I'm not good with spell check and grammar...i think i need to find a beta or something...not sure lol unless i can find a friend that wants to read the next chapter and do all that for me but for now you all have to live with the poor spelling grammar and so forth sorry

Ax: I didn't even get an appearance in this chapter! WTH!  
Dem: I liked my part ^_^  
Ax: YOU WOULD WATER BOY!  
T: lul that's a movie!  
Ax: SHUT UP AND PUT ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
T: Shees you don't have to be so sour about it...  
Zex: I'm done smiling now right?  
T: ...  
Zex: -glares- RIGHT?  
T: Haven't I told you guys before??? I make this shit up as I go! OH and because I didn't get any comments on whether or not to put some Lemon to my sTory I've decided to leave it out for a bit. but I feel that the chapters are short and the story is progressing slowly and may contain many more chapters than i had originally hoped but its cool...I hope. OH and I've already decided on a Sequel BUT! I can't write it right now cuz like I said I make it up as I go so if I where to start on the sequel the whole story would be so contradicting....and I don't want that to happen so...We'll see where this all goes  
J: Read and Review...  
T: O.o where the hell have you been???  
J: Shhh...Next chapter T get to it...  
T: OH RIGHT!


	5. Nightmares in Fairytales

OK so I'm trying to convince my self not to let this story go to fast and i hate it when people let the go fast cuz then you don't get the suspense you want. but i also hate when it goes so antagonizingly slow that you just get frustrated and start skipping everything but the dialogue...-sigh- I'm serious here guys...if I'm doing something wrong if I'm going to fast if i'm going to slow...tell me! i won't realize it or I'll think I'm not doing a good job and then nothing will get done! T-T so i need to know if anything bothers you...oh and speaking of bothers

In this story I've got most the churches looking evil but only because my thoughts on the church in the old days (And i do mean old days) where just evil! like....the catholic churches and what not...I'm not talking about certain people and in the story I'll get to that...sigh i don't wanna give anything away by trying to apologize to anyone who's offended...what I'm saying is that back when there where kings and queens and men where still marrying there daughters to the highest bidders, some of the churches where corrupted by money and greed. not all of them mind you and not everyone was like that. so that's what you'll see a bit in here. oh and the man in the clergyman's outfit...(Not zexy) I kinda picture him as father Cornelius from FullMetal Alchemist lmao just because when i think of jerk profits i think of him. someone that can pull off the kind demeanor but also has this evil aura about him....

J: T...you're rambling  
T: -.-; Sorry...  
J: -sigh- the next chapter is up and she's going all emo about think she just god bashed...She just wants you to understand that she has nothing against any religion. a belief is a thing that humans use to get through their lives with a smile.  
T: Jara...I think you're making things worse...  
J: Is a person not aloud to have an opinion?  
T: Maybe you should just keep your opinions to yourself...  
Axel: HELLO! ARE WE GONNA GET TO THE STORY OR WHAT!!??  
T: ......Right....

* * *

Around the castle the wind blew with the promise of a storm. The only one awake was forced to watch the ones he cared for struggle with unsettling dreams of past memories...

---|x|---

_The breathing was shallow and the face laced in pain as the blond held the dragon in his arms. Anger and confusion met in a battle behind tear coated eyes. Why had she done this? Why Axel? Had he not lead a some what peaceful life? They hadn't killed anyone. Blood did not stain their hands unnecissarily! Yet here lay his best friend, the person that had saved him from the taunts of humans and his own demise, broken and heartless. Cold and almost dead in his arms. He didn't understand how the woman with the kind eyes and soft hands could do such a horrible deed._

_"He's not dead." A delicate voice spoke from behind him, "Nor is he dieing. In fact now that I hold his heart, he can never die."_

_Demyx didn't turn, didn't let go of the man in his arms, "Why?" He barley whispered through a set jaw, "Why have you done this."_

_"Demyx, have you ever questioned why Axel has never spoken of his past? Or why he always holds everyone, yes even you, at arms link? You where the only one that has ever gotten this close to him before. I thought, had hoped really, that you would be the one to ease the ice around his heart. To bring him out of the depression he was in. Maybe just maybe you would be the one that he would trust with his heart, with his life." The gentle but saddened voice behind him stopped, as if it hurt to continue. "I see now that it was just wishful thinking. You're not the one for him, and until he can trust and love the way every creature should, only then will he be able to accept his own heart."_

_"I don't understand!" Demyx wailed as the tears streamed down his face, "He hasn't done anything! He's peaceful!"_

_"On the outside yes, but inside there is a war that rages on. One that only a certain someone can put an end to. Demyx if I hadn't taken his heart, in the years to come he would have started something that would have destroyed him in the end. It's what he wants, an escape. I will not let that happen. I made a promise long ago that that day would not come." She stepped around to face the blond. "Demyx, take Axel home. He will sleep for four months when he awakens tell him what has happened and give him this message. 'Only when you can trust and accept what doesn't belong to you, can you obtain what you have lost.' He may not understand it now and he may not understand it then but when he becomes unbalanced on his feet and his outer self confident aura diminishes then he needs to seek me out. Then and only then will I give him what he wants." The brown haired woman in a sweep of delicate pink robes disappeared before Demyxs very eyes._

_"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Demyx cried. He did not move from his spot until he was sure the red head was still alive, still breathing, even though he did not have a heart. When he had enough strength to stand and support a rather heavy Axel, did he retreat back to the little den inside the cliffs where he would wait for the day that his friend would awake._

Suddenly his dream went blank and the only thing he heard before he awoke was a soft voice that spoke but one word. "Soon."

---|x|---

The blond, usually a soft sleeper, tossed under the silver blankets that engulfed him. The dreams plaguing him where not his own...

----------

_He opened his sleep laced eyes. Stretching he let out a yawn that occurred more of a roar. 'Roar? I wasn't in human form last night...' The dragons head lifted to take in the surroundings of the cave he and his water sprited friend shared for the moment. The sky outside was dark with little glints of star light. A perfectly clear crisp night. Only thing wrong with it was, Demyx was no where in sight. He tried moving but found his limbs quite heavy. 'Must have been a damn good nap to leave me this numb.' Again a slight rumble came from deep in his chest as he yawned. He laid his head back down, flexing his claws and flipping his tail to get the feeling back in the stiff limbs. 'I don't have the energy to shift back to the human body. Looks like I'm stuck here for now, at least until Demyx comes back.'_

-  
The thoughts flooded the blonds brain as if they where his own and he moaned in his sleep as the next part of the dream enveloped his mind in darkness.  
-

_He was back in his human form. It had taken a couple days, and a hell of a lot of venison Demyx had brought to him, but he was now free to roam among the humans and not have them screaming, running for their lives. Right now though he sat on the cliff a couple hundred miles away from the cave. Dull green eyes looked over the beautiful blue ocean. A small smile fell on his face as took in the color. The ocean was always so fascinating to watch, you could get lost in it trying to imagine what lay beneath the calm waves and yet know that a simple storm would create a fantastic show for onlookers who dared stand on the edge in the rain. The sky met the earth out there and opened up the possibilities of endless imagination._

_'If the sky and the water can play together out there...two things that shouldn't coexist, then can I not...'_

_He put a hand over his empty chest remembering the words that Demyx had spoke to him through two days of endless tears. The sprite was so sure that he had lost his best friend. At least that's what Demyx had said over and over. None of that processed through his mind quite like the information the witch had left him with and of his immortality._

_'Immortality hu?'_

_A grim expression took up most the features of the red head._

_'Let us test this theory.'_

_He walked back a couple feet then turning back to the cliff he ran full force before flinging himself high over its edge._

_'Now let the sky merge with the sea.'_

_His calm thoughts came before he hit the water hard knocking him out._

As the water enveloped the red head, so to did the darkness around the dream and a voice spoke, "Roxas, dear brave Roxas, will you come seek me out with that sorrowful heart of yours..."

--------

The blond shot up in bed panting, sweat and tears mixing on his twisted face. 'T-that was so...' He stopped, wiping away the tears. Tears that undoubtably belonged to someone else. Someone who had never, whether because he was to stubborn or just didn't know how to, shed them himself.

"Painful." The word slipped between his lips as fresh tears fell.

---|x|---

In the cold room somewhere in the opposite side of the castle the red head tossed angrily at the nightmare of another...

--------

_"You're going to go negotiate with it?" the child asked._

_"Rox, you must keep an opened mind to these things. I don't believe he means us harm. If you notice he took residence here a month ago and there have been no deaths. They've sent up every maiden in the village even some young males but all of them where sent back asleep with no memories of anything from when he lands in front of them to when they wake up."_

_"B-but the priest say-"_

_"I have my own mind Roxas," he stated darkly, "I don't need the church to tell me what to think or how I should feel about certain things." The blond man smiled down at his smaller shadow, "I'll be back, and I'll be alive. I promise."_

_"You better..." The younger blond pouted, grunting as a hand came up to ruffle his hair._

_His brother was true to his word, he came back, and Roxas thought that they could go back to how it was before...but he had changed. He had been gone for only a few days but the change was there and quite noticeable. He would often be lost in thought and only came out of the daydream when Roxas threw something at him. There was never any ill intent in the flying objects and his brother would just laugh and ruffle his hair but the normalcy would only last a moment and the man would go back to being silent and distant, not really paying attention to anything around him._

_Along with his change of behavior came the small disappearances much like the one before when he had gone to negotiate with the thing. Roxas knew where he was, so didn't question him when he finally came home._

_Until one night his brother came home in a mood that frightened him._

_"Brother?" He watched as the man rummaged in his chest of drawers, "What are you doing?"_

_"Roxas, I have to go away for a little while but I've brought someone to look after you for a bit. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I need you to be brave for me ok? RIKU." He called out of the room. A few short seconds later a silver haired boy was standing in the door way, "Roxas, this is Riku. He is of age and is capable of taking care of you while I'm gone. If anyone asks he is our cousin who came to visit but missed me as I left on business alright? Can you keep to that?"_

_"You're asking me to lie to everyone?"_

_"I need you to do this for me Roxas. **Please**." The tone in his voice left the younger boy speechless. He nodded to his brother sadly._

_"Do you know when you'll be back?"_

_"I'm not quite sure Roxas but it will be a long while, but I promise I'll come back. If anyone of the church comes to you, simply tell them you don't know anything and that I went out for some business in another town."_

_'What has the church got to do with all of this? Why is brother acting so weird? and who's this Riku...'_

_He was snapped out of his thoughts as his brother snapped one of the draws shut._

_"I have to go now." The older man bent down and enveloped his younger brother in a tight embrace, "Roxas," He breathed into the blond locks, "Don't let them fool you, you're thoughts are you're own. Don't let them make you who you are not. I love you, you know that?" He pulled away and gazed into the pure blue eyes that reflected his own. "I will see you again."_

_'He keeps saying that...but why?!'_

--------

The fear took hold of the red head as he whimpered into the next part of the dream, if he had a heart it would probably have broken with the next memories...

--------

_A sharp knock at the door brought the young blond out of bed. He crossed his room to the door just in time to catch a glimpse of a man in clergymen robes._

_"Is he here?" The man asked Riku, who'd answered the knocking with an impassive face._

_"No, he had business to attend to in another town, he left earlier in the day. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't lie to me son, God hates liars."_

_Riku let out what could've been mistaken as a growl, "I'm not lying, he said he had business to attend to, who am I to question."_

_"Who are you indeed." The man spoke before grabbing a hold of Rikus arm, "Did he set you up to this? Are you just a pawn?" The man leaned closer to Rikus face but before Riku could answer then man with a clenched fist Roxas bolted out of his room._

_"Get off my cousin!" He ran between Riku and the man, "He's telling the truth!"_

_"Roxas," The man was surprised, "This is your cousin then?"_

_"Yes he came to visit but brother left before he could properly sit and talk. Riku is taking care of me, he didn't want me to be alone."_

_"I see, so you don't know where your brother has gone to." The man straightened a smile crossing his face. "Well I'm truly sorry for disturbing you." He placed his hands behind his back bowing and left. Riku closed the door behind him._

_"Roxas why don't you head back to bed. I'm sure your brothers alright." he said noticing the worried expression on the young boys face._

_"A-alright." Roxas went back to his room but didn't get to sleep for outside his window voices filled through the air._

_"He wasn't here..."_

_"Then there is no other place he would be then with that THING." A second voice accompanied the first._

_"We have to hurry to the hill then! If he gets away we may lose our chance at-"_

_"SHHH, you don't know who could be listening, besides...he can't get away he wouldn't dare leave with out them..."_

_"Right, right. sorry."_

_"Go inform HIM. I'll get a group up to the hill, that's surely where he'll be."_

_"Alright."_

_'He?'_

_Was his brother up on the sacrifices hill? Why would he be there? Roxas got out of bed and slowly, looking to see if anyone was there and confirming the way clear, crawled out the window. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. Righting himself he took off toward the hill..._

--------

The red head thrashed at the nothingness surrounding him trying to wake himself from the heart wrenching dream....

--------

_The sight was beautiful, yet horrifying all the same. There stood his brother the wool bag slung over one shoulder crossing his chest to rest on a hip. Before him a large silver and black dragon stood eyes never leaving the older blond. Roxas wasn't sure what to make of the situation as he watched his brothers arms flail in explanation. As time would have it Roxas couldn't ask him either as a small mob, torches and pitchforks included, came hastly up the hill._

_After that it was all confusion on Roxas' part. They had thrown stuff at the dragon, screaming expletives and curses upon its race, but Roxas didn't have time to process anything as the dragons massive wings spread and a claw circled around his brothers waist. The next thing he know, Roxas had run forward with fear evident in his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on but this thing was taking his brother. "BROTHER!"_

_The older blonds head snapped up and wide blue eyes meet fearful ones of the same color, "Roxas?" he whisper, then reaching out a hand he screamed, "ROXAS! RUN!"_

_"CLOUD!!" Tears poured out, "CLOUD! NO!" He ran as fast as he could but the dragon had taken off and was now but a simple blotch in the sky as it took off toward the north. "PLEASE! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!!!" He could feel his throat being rubbed raw from yelling, "CLOUD!"_

_"See Roxas," The man from earlier spoke placing a hand on the blonds shoulder, "They're beasts, they need to be takin care of. Your brother knew that."_

_'But Cloud had said that they where...'_

_"And now we've lost him." The priest lowered his head in mock sadness, turning away from the boy he smirked, "God will have his justice." He made sure to put as much sap in his voice as possible to convince the blond before walking off with the rest of the mob._

_Roxas barely registered any of it. The only thing painted in his mind at the moment was the look on Clouds face and his screaming voice. 'ROXAS! RUN!' Had his brother been wrong? Where they really beast that not even Clouds negotiations could get past._

_"Roxas..." The blond didn't look up as Rikus voice carried over to him, "Come on, you'll catch cold. Cloud wouldn't want that."_

_"What do you know!" He asked angrily curling up into himself sobbing at his lose. He soon feel asleep hiccuping and muttering his brothers name. Riku sighed having left the blond in a heap of a crying mess till he finally passed out, "More than you could ever guess." He replied softly as he picked the child up into his arms and carried him back to the house._

"Axel, you're close to what you're looking for and soon you will need me once more to set things right." The voice spoke softly almost motherly, as shadows surrounded his dream induced mind.

--------

The dream let him go and he shot up right in bed and shuddered at the impact of the emotions. "What the fuck." he muttered running a hand over his sweating face. Never in his life had he been swamped with so many emotions, they where almost so over bearing that he wished for his heart if only to drown himself in his bath, but he didn't get out of bed as he so wanted. The sensations that racked his body only made him even more tired, both physically and emotionally, and, laying down, he threw a hand over his eyes drawing in a shaky breath. "I...I really don't even know what to make of that..." He paused, was this some sick trick? he was sure he heard the witches voice at the end, and what was with the Roxas kid? Where these his memories or something that he had conjured up to make excuses for the boys behavior, "Maybe Zexion will know something." And with that he let sleep claim him but instead of unsettling dreams of blonds he dreamt of nothing.

* * *

J: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR DISAPPROVAL OF A GODS BE DAMNED DISCLAIMER!!!!  
T: I"M SORRY -cries- I JUST NEVER THINK ABOUT IT!!!!  
J: FKN USE YOUR HEAD! -smacks T-  
T: -slumps shoulders and walks away sadly-  
J: O.O uh....  
Demyx: I think you broke her...  
J: I'll be right back...  
Axel: WTF! dreams?! no character interactions!!!??? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS AUTHOR!  
T: -screams from the other room- I'M SORRY!  
Roxas: -Smacks Axel- Would you keep your big trap shut?!  
Axel: What?! I was just saying out loud what the readers where thinking!  
Roxas: -dead pans- And you can read minds?  
Axel: -looks away mumbling- whatever.  
J: -returns a little tired- Read and Review and the next chapter probably won't be up till next monday maybe sunday if we're all lucky...but hey at least Axel actually got a part in the chapter this time...dem and zex barly got an appearence...  
Zexion: I got an appearence?  
J: You where the only one awake...  
Zexion: Really? Why?  
J: I dont know maybe you where up watching demyx sleep again...  
Demyx: You watch me sleep zexy?  
Zexion: -Blushes- M-maybe  
Demyx: Why?  
Zexion: -blushes deeper- becauseyourcutewhenyousleepandijustcantgetenoughoftheblissfullookonyouramazinglyattractiveface...  
Demyx: O.o........-GLOMPS ZEXION!-  
Axel: That...was the gayest thing i've ever heard  
Roxas: No sex for a month  
Axel: WHAT! YOU MONSTER!

wow...they never shut up do they?....  
anywho RandR ... plz...


	6. Simple Explinations

ALRIGHTY THEN!

sorry it took so long guys but its finally up and please PLEASE forgive the lateness lol. I kinda got grounded and then like my headaches have been really bad here lately. I ran out of Excedrin (SP?!) and actually to be quite honest i'm not feeling to hot lol. but thats beside the point and now I bring you the next chapter. a shout out will go to all those who review in the next chapter and a special thanks to those that have pushed me but for now J would like to say something.

J: No I don't O.o  
T: And there you have it!  
J: What the hell!  
T: Now on ward to the chapter!1!!!!!!11!  
J: I hate you...  
T: Yeah I know ^_^

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was...interesting to say the least

Axel sat at the end of a large, fifty seated mahogany dinning table. Behind him, a whole wall devoted to nothing but windows looked out upon a lush multicolored garden reflecting the early morning rays of the sun. Once again Roxas had the image of a heavenly creature engraved in his mind. Through the thoughts of the other mans beauty still lay the former days confusion, but with words from Zexion he was willing to over look his distaste for the beings that took his brother. If only to see what Zexion and Demyx sees in the rumored creatures of death and destruction.

So there he sat on Axels right side, conversing with Zexion about the many books he had discovered last night. "But to know what all is inside a human?!" It's marvellous!"

"Indeed, human anatomy has been banned from this day in age because of "Cruelty" to a simple dead body. With these books you can see under your own fleash with out disecting a corpse."

"And its fascinating to know about all the systems, Respiratory, Cardiovascular, even the reproductive system of both male and female! And the thing about atoms and matter! The basic building blocks of all life."

"To break us down, everyone person at this table is the same. The only thing that makes us different are genetics and evolution." 'Something more Roxas would have to think on,' Zexion thought to himself as he watched the blond flinch at the truth in his words. That the dragon sitting next to him could possibly in some shape or form be similar to the two humans occupying the table. "But this is all science, the kind forbidden to this world at the moment."

"I dont understand, if this knowlagde can help the world then why isn't it known? Why are we not using it to better lives? And how did you get ahold of such things as these books?"

Zexion laughed, "So many questions...AH! Demyx!"

At that moment Demyx had walked through the swinging double doors leading to the kitchen area. A cart of food ahead of him.

"Fruits and vegetables again? Where's the meat?" Axel whined.

"You were supposed to hunt yesterday. It's not my fault you got distracted." Demyx replied curtly

Roxas eyes flashed to the red head, momentary disgust flashing in blue. Yet he couldn't hide the mild curiosity that decived his morbid look.

Demyx laughed, "Zexion and I are vegetarians. Well, sort of. Zexion wont touch anything that god has given a conscious to. I wont eat fish, obviously, but deer every once in a while is nice. Axel on the other hand needs meat for strength. He usually hunts deer or unclaimed cattle and sheep. Even fish every now and then if the time calls for it, but under this roof only earth given treats are welcome."

Roxas nodded taking in the new found information, "So thats the only meat you eat?" He frowned sceptically at Axel.

"If you're asking do I eat humans, No. They don't suit my fancy."

"Don't suit your fancy? So what we're some kind of delicacy or dirtied meat? I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," He growled.

"You're taking my words and twisting them," Axel brushed the retort off with a lack of interest, "Alright! Fruit salad!" He took a heaping scoop of the bowl Demyx had just placed on the table and plopping it into his plate, he set to work on separating the bananas and strawberries from the rest of the fruity mess.

"You know, it tastes better all together..." Demyx pouted.

"I guess but then it all just tastes the same with every bit. These," He motioned with a silver fork to the yellow and red pile he'd just made, "Are my favorites so I'll save them for last!"

"Do what you will." The sprite grumbled.

After everyones plates where full Roxas began with more questions. "You said you knew someone from another world right Zexion?"

"Mmm," He nodded

"Thats where you got all the books isn't it."

Zexion stopped eating as he took in the seriousness of the young blond. "You catch on quickly Roxas. I'm not surprised you came to that conclusion. Yes we have...acquaintances from another world who often like to travel the realms with the help from a dimensional witch named Yuko."

"And they brought you those books."

"Yes even though they are not supposed to."

"What will happen if someone else finds out about them."

"Well then we may have to burn them all. The information in those books are not meant for this world, they are far more advanced then what we have come to know. Not including the fact that there aren't just science books with in the walls of this castle."

"But everything I read last night was science save for a few fairy tales I've yet to understand."

"Do you remember telling you last night that you would have to see the library?"

"OH! I had forgotten!"

"In your enthusiasm that does not surprise me."

"So you like books then." Axel spoke from around a strawberry.

"No I've just been discussing them for the past hour because there is nothing else to do but contemplate your death." Roxas deadpanned.

"Ouch, your words are sharper than any sword I've been put against."

"So you make it a habit then of destroying other peoples property."

"Only when the property is aimed for my heart then yes."

"Enough. Axel maybe after breakfast you can show Roxas the library." Zexion looked blankly at the shocked expressions on both the mens faces. "And try not to kill each other I'd rather like a day off from playing doctor."

"Awww there goes my morning plans." Demyx smirked.

Roxas looked on with confusion as Zexion blushed profusely while Axels cackling was heard through out the whole dinning area.

-|x|-

How he got talked into this, he would never come to figure out. Yet he could still point blankly blame Zexion. The air walking to the largest room in the castle was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Neither one of the two men said anything to each other as they walked side by side down the large echoing halls. Emptiness seeming the only company the two had. That was until Axel broke the silence.

"So..." He scratched the back of his head, "You, uh, you comfortable in your room?"

"The beds nice."

"Yeah one of the many nice things that came with the place."

"I know you didn't buy this," Roxas gestured with his arms at the walls around him, "So how did you come by it?"

"It was just sitting up here a couple hundred years ago so me and Dem just kinda took over. there was lots of stuff that needed to be taken care of at first but over the years we did well with it I like to think."

"And the cloths?"

"Nah we asked Tenshi to bring some of the fabrics she could get her hands on to this world. Demyx makes most of what you see here. Cloths, bedding, the towels even. Him and a spinning wheel, oh man its all over."

"Tenshi?"

"Uh...yeah...you," He laughed, "Never mind, turn right."

He did and there in front of him where to large gold engraved double doors. Roxas realized as he peered at the carvings, that everything thing in this palace had carvings. And every carving held a story. The doors to the library where no exception. He didn't get to inspect or even figure the tale out before Axel pushed open the doors and his blue eyes when wide.

Books. Everywhere he looked there where books. They spiraled up shelves that lined white metaled stairs they climbed to the ceiling, they where perched upon shelves in the middle of the floor but the aww was increased by a large stain glass window reflecting splashes of brilliant light into the room. Blues and Reds. Oranges and Greens all spewed from the flames and bubbles that where cautiously crafted into the frame.

"You really like books hu." Axel watched the blond practically dance in the splay of color, those blue eyes captivated and in turn drowning the red head in some emotion he had long forgot.

"Its amazing!" Roxas whispered. "Its bigger than that of the church."

"Well yeah. The church wouldn't allow most of the books in here to be even placed on this world let alone for public view."

"Why? Why would they wanna hold something like this back. It's-it's...."

"Unspeakable obviously." Axel smirked.

"Indeed." The Blond whispered, "But how do I get to the books all the way up top?"

"Well I suppose that's why Zexion sent me here instead of him or Demyx."

"What do you mean?" Roxas frowned warily over to the dragon.

"Uh, well that is...." Axel sighed. "E-even in human form I'm still kind of a, well, for lack of a better term, freak. I move faster than any human I can communicate with other creatures, and not to mention the fact that I can jump hella high...I'm not saying like straight up but I can make do with my surroundings to get where I need to be."

"So you're telling me you're going to jump to the books I want?"

"If I must then yes."

"Why?"

"Because you can't reach them why else?"

"No why are you being kind to me? I've threatened you, I hurt Zexion, HELL I even stabbed you in the bloody heart! How the hell did you survive that anyway?! Any other living creature would have collapsed on the spot but you..."

"I stand here before you with nothing more than a scratch. Yeah I'm kinda heartless."

"No you're not, you're not being cruel at all and I cant figure it out."

"No you missinturpreted. I have no physical heart."

Roxas stopped dumbfound. "W-what do you mean?"

"Just what I said. You can't kill me because I don't have a heart."

"B-but that would mean you're already dead! You can't just live with out a heart! It pumps your blood it keeps you breathing how can you say you have no heart if you're standing here in front of me now speaking as if you where as right as rain!?"

Axel stepped forward taking the blonds hand and putting it to his chest where the heart beat should have been. Blue eyes widened and his hand jerked away as he took a few steps back, "But..."

"You know the science of it, but maybe you should read up on your sorcery. Magic and other things are funny in the way of not being able to explain themselves. And back to the 'Why am I being so nice.' Because I don't see you as a threat. Frankly I don't see you as much more than a stray that got injured and needed some taking care of. You're a guest here and as a guest I must be on my best behavior...lest Zexion find some way to smite me." He sighed wrapping his arms protectively around his bare chest, "Now are you gonna find some books or are we just gonna stand here all day debating how a heart works."

Roxas couldn't say anything, so he instead opted to stare at the red head for a moment before lowering his eyes and shaking his head. "None of what you people say makes sense to me."

"And none of your weird thoughts make sense to me but hey what can one do." Axel shrugged as he walked over to a shelf of books. "Here's a good one to start with." He tossed the worn black book to Roxas who caught it and read the title with wide unbelieving eyes. "Don't worry you won't be struck down by god. It maybe a book of spells but its more to help you understand the circumstances on which you've stumbled."

Roxas took it and sat down in a plushed chair, opening the book he began to read. At first he was discontent about even touching the thing but as he continued to read, the book drew him in fast and he was beginning on the next one Axel had tossed to him. "You're a pretty fast reader there."

"My brother taught me when I was very young. The church wasn't as happy as he or I when I finally picked up on it. They said no child my age should learn to read, that we should've waited a bit longer, but me nor my brother cared and I began reading every book in the house be it little or big."

"Sounds like you where a pretty smart kid."

"That's what everyone said...but I'm still kinda slow on the up take of whats going on around me."

"Nah, you catch on to things pretty quickly."

"Hmm..." Was the only remark he got from the blond as the younger man was once again pulled into another book.

By mid day Roxas had already read most of a book shelf full of books. Seeing as he was so caught up in the reading Axel was the one to put all the unused books back. Through the silence a small rumbling noise was heard. Axel whipped around on guard, that is, until he saw the bright red blush on Roxas' face. His guard dropped and he let out a hearty laugh. "Fruits and vegetables don't really fill you up so if you want something to eat you kinda have to go to the kitchen every three to four hours. Come on lets go get some food. Believe it or not I'm starving to."

"Then why didn't you just go get you some food."

"I was waiting on you."

"Why?"

"You're a guest remember."

He watched the red head leave before him and, shaking his head decided it best to follow him.

-|x|-

"What do you have schemed?" Demyx looked to his lover.

"Nothing Dem."

"Riiiight." Demyx snorted.

"Seriously, I don't have anything schemed up yet."

"Yet being the positive reinforcement there right?"

Zexion removed the robe he had worn for the better part of the morning before grabbing up a towel and heading into the bath room shouting to the blond in the other room. "Don't worry I don't plan on changing anyones lives at this particular moment. Although Roxas is starting to baffle me a little."

"How so," The voice came from behind him as arms where intwined around his waist. He leaned his head back onto Demyxs' right shoulder.

"Well...I went to wake him up with the sun, he was already awake and reading just as I had found him last night, but when I went to dress his wounds from the day before..."

Demyx waited for the priest to continue. Though after a few minutes Demyx urged him on, "Ok and?"

"Demyx..." He turned in his boyfriends arms to where he was facing the slightly taller man, "His wounds where almost completely healed. What where once gaping slashes now where just simple cat scratches."

Demyx frowned, "And you have a theory right?"

"No. That's just the thing, I have no idea what could cause this..." The priest stuck the tip of his thumb in his mouth and chewed absently. His face twisted in a frown as his thoughts raced around his head.

"Which means he'll be leaving sooner than we thought." The dirty blond mumbled, "Well we'll worry about that some other time. Right now though you need a shower, you smell like sweat and blood." Demyx laughed, "No doubt because of the happenings of yesterday."

"Indeed," His hand flew up to his arm momentarily before he spoke again. "I'll take a shower alone today you go make sure they haven't killed each other please." He sighed at Demyxs' pout. "I just don't want to smell like sweat and blood when I've just gotten a shower and if I'm forced to bandage or clean again, I know I will."

"Oh alright if you insist, but tonight your mine."

Zexion smirked. "We'll see about that."

Demyx laughed before placing a kiss to the waiting lips below him then practically danced out of the room in search for the pyro and their guest.

Zexion made quick his shower, not indulging himself in the heated spray but instead did what was necessary before climbing out and getting dressed. Which was good timing because as soon as the long sleeved tunic was draped over his small frame a knock was heard at his door. "Come in."

Red spikes poked themselves into the space between the door and its frame. "Hey Zex, can we...uh...talk?"

"Axel? Where's Roxas?"

"Down stairs in the kitchen with Demyx. I figured you were alone and thought it best to approach you now then when the water demon attached himself to your side again."

Zexion scuffed, "Right, what did you need?"

"Well actually," The dragon walked the rest of the way into the room. "I kinda needed to discuss dreams..."

The only motion the priest made to let Axel know he'd heard the comment was a raise of one delicate eyebrow, "What about them?"

"I kinda had a REALLY messed up dream last night..."

"Must have been the weather."

He frowned, "What do you mean."

"It stormed last night."

"That's not right it was shinning this morning."

"You do realize that the weather changes correct."

"Don't insult my intelligence." he scoffed

"Of coarse not," he smirked, "what type of dream did you have?"

"I don't really remember much of it to be quite honest but I do remember the feelings with it." He plopped down on the bed crossing his legs and running a hand roughly through his hair he continued, "There was sorrow and so much hate. Worry and confusion. I don't understand it but it felt so real it's kinda unbelievable that it was just a dream."

"And you've come to me for an explination."

"Well yeah...you always seem to have answers."

"And you don't remember any of the faces in the dream?"

"Just that there where four main people, I think." He frowned looking to the ceiling as if the dream would just appear above his head and he'd remember. "A tall blond, and a silverette. There was a priest there to I think. And..." He stopped.

"And?"

"A dragon, a big black dragon with a...silver...mane..." The words came as a whisper as green eyes widened with realization. "No way...why would I be dreaming about him." He asked more to himself then to anyone else.

"Do you know the dragon?"

"Y-yeah from a LONG time ago..."

"Then you where just having recollections of the past, much like Demyx last night."

"Demyx?"

"Yes, I got little to no sleep last night." Zexion moved over to his door, "Demyx had nightmares last night from the past, it would appear that you did to whether or not it was a mear coincidence or not I have no idea, but I can say that things may become quite interesting in the days to come."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing as of yet that should concern you."

"Now that's just rude. I have you know that-" A crash from down stairs brought the retort to an abrupt end as Axel shot off the bed, "What the hell!" But before Zexion could answer a large booming followed that slightly shock the walls.

"Interesting indeed." Zexion murmured following Axel out of the room.

* * *

OH SNAP! whats happening down stairs and will Axel and Zexion get there in time to help?

J: That was the worst cliff hanger i've ever seen...  
T: OMG NOT ME! So i'm reading this REALLY GOOD fanfic. (Oathkeeper's Dawn. YOU ALL NEED TO READ THIS SHIT! OMG! LL is such an amazing autheress! KUDOS TO YOU MY DEAR! She inspires me to keep writing ^_^) and the cliff hanger is so horrible that i almost started crying cuz i wanted the next chapter sooooo bad...i dont mean the cliff hanger was bad it was just like a million foot drop and i'm haning by a leather strap that isn't gonna hold for much longer.  
J: Yeah yours just sucked.  
T: shuddup...  
Ax: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?  
T: see someones still interested  
Zexion: If you kill Demyx I swear to everything thats holy  
T: MEEP!  
Zex: O.O You didnt!  
T: Till next time folks! -dodges random heavy objects thrown by Zexion- OH read and review  
J: -sighs- She owns nothing...--- **Disclaimer...  
**T: eheh -.-;


	7. Sorrow

Ok guys so I decided to give you guys the next chapter for waiting out my grounding so patiently so I'm going to give this quick shout out then you can continue the chapter...or just skip it all and read the chapter...whatever floats your boat. And its 6 am here so I only spell checkeded it boo on me i know i know...i'll go back an read it later -yawns- But here they are!:

To **THEartlessCRITIQU-O.o-**for being my very first reviewer. Your constructive criticism O.o sp? made me see that yeah you were probably right that I was WAY over explaining my story in the first chapter. I'm trying to make it unravel nicer now ^_^  
To **BonneNuit**They made a book for beauty and the beast?! Why didn't i know about this??!!! (J: Cuz you don't pay attention...to anything...  
T: Shuddup!) And i'm glad you're loving the story ^_^ It truely helps me write to know that there are people out there who thinks its worth the time and even better when they like it.  
To **NinjaoftheDarkness**I promise to update when ever I can...that is to say...when I'm not grounded...  
To **May All Your Bacon Burn**I agree you don't see any Dragon stories so that's why i thought this one would be nice and original ^_^ And for that sake alone I'd keep writing it!  
To **sakuraswolf**T.T Please don't kill me...if you do...then you'll never have the next chapters and no one will know what happens and that wouldn't be any good. -.-; no not good at all. BUT I'm glad you're enjoying it and here's for you the next chapter Hope its all not what you expected XD  
AND LAST BUT MOST CERTAINLY NOT LEAST!!!!  
A special thanks To **Insanecat6**Who always seems to be one step ahead of me and makes me turn around to look at the story and see if its still original ^_^ THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH and lol yeah. remember when I wrote you and said there MAY be some cross overs. that's probably the only kinda cross over thing you'll get. Simple stuff like Yuko from xxxHolic and Tsubasa chronicals.

WELPS HERE YOU GUYS GO!

* * *

Roxas stood wide eyed at what had just happened. Thoughts going through his head? 'Holy shit!' and something along the lines of 'Huh...who would have thought.'

Demyx on the other hand, ever the optimist, busted out in laughter, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!"

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON DOWN HE-" Axel came to an abrupt stop at the kitchen doors. The room itself was still in one piece but there was a film of white goo everywhere covering both blonds.

"Um..." Roxas looked to Demyx then to Axel not resting there as the priest walked through the doors an unfamiliar dumbfound look on his face.

Immediately Demyx stopped laughing. A hand flew up and he pointed a white powdered finger to the shorter of the two covered men, "HE DID IT!" to which he got a pouting glare.

Axel had a protest on his lips, it was there really, but the pout on the blond stopped him dead in his tracks. The wounded angel from before was now just a muck covered child seemingly distraught by what had happened...and there in layed the question, "What the HELL did you guys do?!"

"Don't you listen," Demyx asked huffing, "I just said that he did it. Not me, so don't go all 'what did YOU GUYS do.' when clearly I played no part."

"Demyx, you're cute but not that cute." Was Zexions plain retort, "Now, what happened?"

"Well...uh...you see..." Roxas began wringing his hands.

"Roxas had this really cool idea, he's been reading the cook books in the study I think, and wanted to test a theory about some herbs that would taste good together cuz he said that plain vegetables where boring...which I highly disagree with because I always thought they tasted fine...I mean...you all never said anything about them tasting bad...they don't taste bad right?"

"Demyx your rambling again." Zexion deadpanned.

"Oh...right, well anyway, so he wanted to try this out but used flour and stuff and I kinda gave him some spices that...well...eheh..." He let out a little laugh.

"Demyx..." Axel growled.

The dirty blond flailed his arms, "OH COME ON! You can't tell me this aint funny. I mean...LOOK at us!"

Axel glared, though the sight was in the slightest funny, he didn't appreciate the fact that he had ran down the stairs almost tripping and breaking his neck, just to find that they weren't under attack by anything more than a kitchen disaster but he wasn't the one that spoke up. Zexion ground his teeth together trying his hardest to keep his composure, "Just what, prey tell, did you give him to put in that awful concockion?"

Roxas flinched, "It wouldn't have been awful if SOMEONE hadn't decided to be a trickster."

Demyx laughed again but stopped faster than he had started because of the glare the two newcomers where sending his way. "W-well just something from Zexys cabinet, I don't know what they where they didn't have labels..."

Deep violet eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?! Both of you! showers! now! I don't know what he gave you Roxas but do not go near my cabinet there are things in there that no one should EVER get their hands on." He turned to the water sprite, "As for you," Demyx jumped back a little casting his eyes to the ground. "We will talk about this later...MUCH later. Now showers." He watched as the two men walked out of the room one mumbling about deceiving sprites and the other mumbling about lack of a sense of humor from everyone in the castle. "Axel, I'd stay away from here for a while...I have no idea what will start sprouting legs or other accessories but..."

Axel gapped at the shorter male, "You serious? What the hell do you have in here?"

"As I said...nothing anyone should get there hands on..."

"Well that explains everything." The red head grumbled stalking past the priest but not making it far as a hand clasped his wrist.

"Check on Roxas ok, I'm serious here. I don't know what Demyx gave him to put in that pot but just to be on the safe side you know." He let go of the dragon and made his way past him, "I'm going to go make sure everything's alright with Demyx but you have to remember, you and him may live forever but me and Roxas are just simple humans. We can get hurt like any other mortal creature on the earth." And with that he left the red head to his thoughts.

-|x|-

Roxas ran to his room quickly stripping of the cloths he'd been wearing and hopping under the spray of warm water. When he was sure every last inch of himself was clean, EVERY last inch, he stepped out and made a grab for some cloths but nothing met his fingers. "Ah damn it all." In his hurry to rid himself of any harm that may have come from the 'ingrediants' of his mistake he had forgotten to grab cloths out of the closet. Luckily for him though there was always a stock of towels in the bathroom. Wrapping one around his waist he exited the bathroom and was stopped dead in his tracks by the person in his bed room.

-|x|-

How did he always get stuck baby sitting the brat when something happened? This, once again, he blamed on Zexion. He didn't know what the cloaked schemer had planed but he, Axel, would have no part in it. Besides Roxas was a big boy that could take care of himself. Hadn't he proved that when he challenged the red head to a dual? Oh wait, he kind of walked to his death on that one didn't he...

Axel didn't know whether to be amused or agitated that the blond had kind of dropped into his life like that, but he didn't worry on it. It wouldn't be long till they where rid of him. 'I don't want him here any longer than he wants to stay. Good riddance I say so hurry up and heal blondie.'

He was so caught up in thoughts that he almost passed Roxas room, almost. What made him stop right past the door and do a turn about was a sharp gasp and a cry from said blond inside the room.

-|x|-

"R-riku!?" Roxas looked upon his cousin with wide eyes. "A-are you...real?" The silver haired man stood there a desperate look on his face and concern in his aquamarine eyes. His posture, usually proud and defiant, now sagged in relief.

"You idiot!" He hissed through a tightened jaw, "What in the gods names where you thinking! You could've been killed! I mean look at you! You have scratches everywhere!"

Roxas let out an unbelieving laugh, "It really is you isn't it." He whispered as he stepped forward and placed a hand on the firm muscles of Rikus arm, "Not an illusion." Happy tears sprung up but didn't fall as the door to his room was thrust open forcefully.

"Roxas are you ok!? I heard a yell and-" The dragon stopped as his gaze fell on the unknown occupant that stood so close to the blond, "Get back!" He yelled placing himself between the blond and the newcomer with such speed Roxas could barley follow him. "If you've laid one hand on him I swear I'll..."

"Axel calm down." Roxas huffed shifting the towel up a little from where it slipped down his hips. "This is my cousin, Riku."

"This isn't your cousin," Axel sniffed the air before letting out a growl, "He's-"

"That's quite enough dragon. I have been made guardian of the boy, and you would do well to mind your own. Roxas we're leaving get what things you have."

"He's not going with you, I know what you are..."

"I said that that was enough." Riku growled. "One more word from your deceiving tongue dragon and I'll destroy you where you stand."

"HA hypicritical much."

"Axel stop. I mean it. This is my cousin, my brother had him look after me when..." Roxas casted his eyes downward biting his lip. "Axel I'm leaving. Move."

"You're not aloud to leave yet."

"Axel maybe you should step out of the way and let the two leave." Axels head shot up at the familiar voice. There in the door way stood the priest and a very wide eyed water sprite.

"Axel he's-" Demyx began

"I know..." Was all the red head would allow.

"Then why-"

"Demyx please." Zexion put a hand on his lovers arm silencing him, "Axel stand down."

Axel went ridged at the plea in the priest voice, but his eyes never left the threat in front of him. What threw him off was the smirk on the younger mans face. It pissed him off...a great deal in fact and he miss directed his anger like always, "Don't pass around orders Zexion. I don't know why your here," His words where directed to the silverette, "but you had better leave at once, by yourself." He added when the male opened his mouth to respond.

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." A hand shot out and Axel went flying through the air, "You see, I've made a promise." Riku walked forward to where a stunned red head lay in shards of wood from the bed post he had hit. "A promise to his brother that I would keep him safe no matter what. To protect him, even if he hated me." He wrapped delicate fingers around the bear flesh of the dragons throat. "And I will keep that promise till Cloud returns or until I die, The latter being less likely of coarse. So to do so I must get rid of you." He lifted the still dazed dragon off the ground preparing to through him out the window near him when someone clamped onto his other arm.

"RIKU STOP!" Roxas cried.

He looked down at the young blond. "Why? Why should I when he stole you, kept you here, held you against your will!? Why shouldn't I just throw him away now?"

"Z-Zexion doesn't like fighting, they're his friends." Roxas looked over to the frowning priest and the tearful water sprite. "Please." His own eyes filling.

Riku gazed at the blue orbs for a few seconds then scoffed, "If you insist." He threw the dragon toward the door where the other two stood. "but I'm taking you home."

Axel stood red in the face, the color clouding his vision as rage took hold of his whole body, "You little bastard. You come into my home, attack me, lie to him, you think you can just walk out of here? Just like that?!" He growled through clenched teeth, "I don't think so." His fingers twitched once before he launched himself at the man before him.

Quite a few things happened at once. None of them what anyone expected. Riku grinned accepting the attack fulling. Roxas anticipating the attack dashed in front of Riku with his arms spread out eyes wide as the claws came toward him, but every emotion save for surprise was drowned out by Zexions scream.

"DEMYX!"

Axels breathing became shallow as his hand stuck through pale aqua colored skin. Roxas and Riku stood with shock covering there features as Demyxs arms enveloped the smaller boy, his hand on Rikus chest to push him away. Zexion ran up to where they all stood panic evident on his usually blank face. "What where you thinking!"

"Just a flesh wound really," He wheezed a laugh. "Besides, if Ax had gone through with that attack both Roxas and the other one would be dead on the floor."

"D-demyx I...I didn't..." Axel tryed to explain

"I shh-" He hissed in pain, "I know Axel just....get your hand out of my shoulder please...It's not really comfortable"

"Hold on. Imma do it fast so its not...just hold on." He placed on hand on his friends back and in one swift motion removed his hand from the sprites shoulder. Demyx swayed some before finding Zexion to latch onto. The hole in right above his heart bleeding profusely. The blue liquid smeared onto Zexions tunic as his voice cracked. "Y-you still there Dem?"

The sprite smiled, "Yeah just...patch me up quick will ya? It hurts allot...allot more than it looks." He tried to laugh but the pressure the slate haired man was putting on it made him moan instead.

"I..." Axel began distraught.

"That doesn't matter right now Axel. Help me get him to the infirmary." Zexion barked.

"R-right!" He ran over to the closet fishing out a shirt as quick as possible then appeared in front of Zexion and the injured Demyx, "Sorry buddy, this is gonna hurt but we have to stop the bleeding." He pressed the wool shirt down onto the area and Demyx hissed. A moan barely making it past his lips. Axel took up the now green haired man into his arms keeping the pressure on the shirt as he led the way to the medical room, Zexion in toe.

Roxas stood there shocked at the display. The room oddly quite after all the yelling. What had Demyx been thinking?! Why would he do such a reckless thing, and was Axel really freaking out about the whole incident? As far as Roxas knew, dragons didn't care who they hurt so long as they got what they wanted...but here Axel was, proving him wrong on everything he'd come to know in his life. He was pulled out of his reverie when a strong hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see Rikus worried look. "Roxas we need to leave now, while they're distracted."

Roxas pulled back as if he where burned. "N-no! I can't just leave now...Demyx..."

"So?! What about him! They've held you here against your will! What should you care what will become of him?" Riku cried a confused frown on his face.

"No," Roxas began hands clutching his chest, "you're wrong. Yeah they held me here against my will but they've been kind to me...even Axel and especially Demyx! I can't just leave with out knowing if he's ok!"

"You...they..." Riku stopped crossing his arms as a slight smile played with the corners of his lips, "Have you made friends Roxas?"

'Friends.' Roxas eyes widened if at all possible. The word was so foreign to him. Even when his brother was around he didn't make 'Friends' with any of the kids from the village. He was always to busy with his nose stuck in some book or discussing those books with Cloud. Not once had he attempted to go outside to play with all the other boys. Nor did any girls, even at his age now, pull his attention away from the pages he so loved.

Standing there now though, Roxas frowned. 'Friends.' He wasn't sure what the word even truly meant let alone what it felt like, but he was worried about whether or not Demyx was going to be alright. And the look on Axels face when he'd realized what he'd done. The pained expression the dragon wore didn't make Roxas happy, despite wanting the dragon dead or to even suffer...he didn't know it would feel like this. The look in those wide green eyes tore a whole in Roxas chest and as he looked to Riku with tears welling in his eyes he smiled, "I-I'm not sure, b-but I do know I don't want him to die. Zexion would be sad and Axel..." He stopped the tears creating small rivers on his face. "I just don't know but I like Demyx to much...I need to go to them."

Riku sighed sitting on the slightly destroyed bed. "Then go, I'll wait. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

Roxas nodded before rushing out the door to the medical room.

-|x|-

"Axel hold him down! I can't use the medicines from the other world! We have no way in knowing what it will do to him."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE IT!"

"Now is NOT the time Axel!"

Demyx let out a yell as alcohol was used to clean around the already healing wound. "Shhh, Dem, love I know it hurts but its already starting to close, if I don't clean it who knows what might happen."

"IT BURNS!" The water sprite cried out. Though Zexion knew he wasn't talking about the alcohol.

"I know baby trust me I know." The tears he so proudly held back fell as the cries of the one he loved rang through the room. "Axel hold him I need to get the leather strips from the cabinet so we can tie him down. It's going to be quite a few painful hours for him. I'll need to stay with him to make sure he doesn't catch a fever from the exhaustion or anything else." When the red head nodded Zexion rushed over to the cabinet, the doors still hanging open from when they entered and he had rummaged through it roughly. Gathering eight long strips of leather he hurried back over to his companions. "I need to tie his hands first so we can get the other straps across his arms and chest. Then to his feet so he doesn't hurt himself that way." Axel nodded lifting Demyxs struggling form up some so Zexion could tie his wrist down to bed. Then another strap was tied under his back around the sprites upper biceps. When there was a strap around Demyxs ankles, shins, waist and mid chest Zexion called it quits and pulled a chair up next to his thrashing lover. "Thank you Axel." He said his voice laced with exhaustion. "He should be good for now." Axel hung his head as he made his way to the door, stopping but never turning as Zexions voice rang out, "Don't blame your self alright." The priest spoke sadly, "You know he wouldn't." The only reply the dragon gave was a soft grunt over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Only when he was sure the door was closed firmly behind him did he let the tears fall. "What was I thinking." He whispered looking down at his hands. One normal while the other held the blood of his best friend. At the sight though he sunk to the floor and only sobbed harder. He didn't even notice the small blond that had entered the corridor, nor did he know whos arms where soon wrapped around his shoulders shushing him as his head was pet. "I-I don't know what got into me" he sobbed into the bear chest. "He just...I...Nuh!" He wailed. "I'm such an idiot."

"Now now." Roxas said in a gentle voice. What was he doing?! Was he really holding the man that he had tried to kill not two days ago? Yes...yes he was. Axel needed this. No one should ever feel like this, and Roxas new what a crushed heart felt like. He'd lived with it for half his life now, or near there. "You know Demyx wouldn't think that. If it's anyones fault it's mine. I tried to protect Riku and in doing so almost got myself killed...I owe Demyx my life...Hell I guess I owe all three of you my life now." The red head pulled away sorrow and confusion mixed on that usual cocky face. "You could've let me die back when I fought you, Zexion patched me up, and Demyx today..."

Axel pulled away from the blond, ashamed of his actions. "Y-you don't owe me anyth-thing." He said through slight hiccups. "A deals a d-deal. As for Demyx..." He wiped the moistour from his face. "You can owe him when he's better." Axel smiled, thought it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded smiling up at the red head. "Now lets say we get you cleaned up to" He motioned to the blood on his hand and the tear stain on his cheek. Axel nodded in agreement. Grabbing the dragons hand he started for the stairs to get to the kitchen then remembered how this whole thing started. "Oh...the kitchens still a mess..."

Axel laughed, "This way kid." He led Roxas to his bed room and the blond stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that maybe his own room here in the castle was one of the smaller rooms compared to what Axels and most likely Demyxs and Zexions looked like. The room was well around three to four times bigger than his own. He didn't get to stay long to observe the darkly colored walls and throws as he was pulled into the bathroom to the far right. "I'll wash up and you can take care of that scratch on your face." Roxas' hand flew subconsciously to his face. Sure enough he felt moisture. When he pulled his hand away red stained his fingers. "Looks like I got you despite Dem..."

"Hey now don't you start." Roxas frowned, "Just get those hands cleaned off. Your face to." Axel nodded half heartily as he stepped over to the basin and placed his hands on either side of the large bowl. Almost instantly the water started to steam. 'Heh, quirks of a dragon I guess.' Roxas thought shaking his head. He gazed into the looking glass that hung above the first basin, of three, in the large room. Right below his left eye was a small gash almost hitting his ear. With a sigh he spit on the end of the towel still clinging to his waist and scrubbed the blood away. When he looked into the mirror again he was surprised to see the small cut turning into nothing but a red line. 'Well that's...interesting.' His thought stopped as his should was once again weighed down by a hand, this one damp.

"Hey kid, you need some cloths?" The red head looked down at the blond, the only thing evident in his eyes was tiredness.

"Roxas, and sure..." He glanced down at the towel then back up to the dragon. Shrugging off the hand he continued. "I think I'd like some cloths rather than run around in a loincloth."

Axel laughed as he walked to the corner of his room. Pulling a pair of pants out of the pile he threw them to the younger man. "Here put these on. you might have to roll them up though so you don't trip."

"Right..." The blond scoffed as he pulled the silk bottoms on underneath the towel, then disposing of the offending fabric as he bent down to roll up the too long pant legs.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah lets go see what Zexion has to say." Roxas gulped as he straightened. Looking to the door he added, "I just hope its nothing but good news."

* * *

Zexion: I FKN hate you right now.  
Demyx: YOU HATE HER!? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!!!  
Axel: T.T --- Is still crying from hurting dem...  
Roxas: -sighs-  
Riku: O.o  
J: OK R AND R KTHXBIE!  
T: you don't have to be a jerk about it...  
J: You might want to run now...Here comes Zexion...  
T: MEEP!  
J: SHE OWNS NUSHING!!!  
T: YEAH! and its 6 in the morning...so i'm going to bed now...i've been up since 9 yesterday T.T good night!


	8. Friends

Alright guys...this ones not as long and now that I've reread it I _could _have put it up last night but I didn't think the ending was very fitting...Now though maybe it is. After this I think the story will go just the tiniest bit nothing to drastic but the dreams will awakin new determination in our heros here soon I'm hoping it'll get a BIT more interesting ^_^ You all have to tell me though ok. This is a story for all you readers. It's not just mine anymore. The moment I decided to make this a "Long" story and not just a silly lemony one shot was the moment it became your guys' :D!

Any who, after this silly little filler chapter things will heat up as the questions start unfolding and answers become known

But the main question now is...will Roxas leave with Riku? Now that demyx can't argue with Axel about it...will the dragon let him go?

J: Stop giving the story away  
T: I'M NOT! I'm just trying to get the readers interested...  
J: If they're not interested now after eight chapters then asking stupid plot twisting questions isn't gonna get them interested any more...and you're a pretty shitty writer  
T: O.O ....T^T Jara....-slaps the demi dragon- I FKN HATE YOU! -Runs away sobbing-  
J: -Holds cheek- O.O she's never hit me before...  
Ax: I think you've done it now...  
J: Sh-she'll be back...right?...right...um I'll throw some spoilers....-silence- um...Riku...-more silence-...oh shit...  
Ax: XD You did! YOU BROKE HER HA!!!  
Rox: Um...isn't that like...not good?....What will happen to the story? She won't write it now that J said that she was a shitty writer...  
Zex: Oh she better be back...I'm not gonna stay in this chapter with Demyx the way he is...  
J: Um...so...story -Runs to T's door pounding on it-  
Ax: for cereal dude?! Is she serious this time O.o!  
Rox: -sighs- story time guys...

* * *

He pulled gently on the soft skin of Demyxs eye lid revealing slightly dilated eyes breathing a long sigh he let it drop back down on the restraint male. "Just a few more hours love, that's all." He placed a kiss to the moist brow. A knock at the door came barely audible through Demyxs heart breaking wails. "I'll be back." On uneven legs he slowly made his way to the door. Axel motioned for him to come out as the door was opened and another harsh scream rang through the halls immediately cut off by the door closing.

"How is he." The red head asked in a pained voice. Roxas didn't understand the question, it was obvious that he wasn't alright. If the scream wasn't sure proof then the large hole in his shoulder when they carried him here.

"He's better and stabilizing. It's going to be a long four hours for him but the bone and muscles have already started to repair themselves." His voice betraying his emotionless face. "Axel," said red head flinched dropping his eyes to the ground, "I don't want you blaming your self for this. It was his decision that threw him in your path to protect Roxas," at this the blond flinched noticeably, "Oh come off it both of you! No one is to be blamed here! He didn't have to protect you Roxas so be grateful, not ashamed and Axel...He. Knew. What. He. Was. Doing!" Zexion jabbed a finger into the dragons chest with every word spoken. "Roxas, Demyx may not be full sprite but he has the healing abilities of one. It's a long and painful process but he'll pull through...he always does."

The blond held the priests gaze, sadness swimming behind those midnight eyes. "R-right." He nodded forcing a determined look on his face. The schemer smiled warmly ruffled the blond locks and turned back to the door. Before opening it he whispered over his shoulder, "You're a good kid Roxas." Much to Axels and Roxas' surprise as he walked back into the room filled with his lovers painful protests.

"He really loves him doesn't he..." Roxas whisper his arms enveloping him in a sad attempt to hold his emotions in.

"Yeah," The dragon laughed mirthlessly, "yeah he does. And Demyx loves him back. I'm happy for those two, but I don't see it ending in anything but sadness."

"W-why?! Why would you say such a thing?!" Roxas gawked at the taller man painfully.

"Think about it." He spoke softly, "Demyx is going to live for ever never to die of old age. Zexion is going to grow older and he will die. Demyx will either have to live with that or pull some kind of suicide stunt, which I will not let him do so there's no question in that one."

"So it's up to you to damn them? What gives you the right." Blue eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm not damning them just speaking the truth, and I'm kinda surprised at you."

"Why?" The blond frowned.

"They're two men. They love each other in more ways then one. Yet here you are defending them. Does not your churches preach against that?" He watched as quite a few emotions played across the drawn features of the younger man, none of which he could place.

"I think, had I'd met them a week or so ago then yes, I would have been disgusted," He raised soft eyes to the dragon, "but Zexion said something to me that I can live with, a theory if you will, that god, or even the gods, is not hateful. He's not unforgiving, nor will he strike you down when you fall. He sends help in the most unfamiliar ways and places. Zexion said it allot better." He laughed, "And to be quite honest, I like that thought better than what the Church's teach."

"So," The dragon asked curiously all sarcasim wiped from his face, "am I still evil then? Or does your god smile on me as well?"

"I'd like to think he smiles on all," The caring eyes from a moment ago went sad, "but I think I will probably need an eternity to warm up to your kind. I can't forgive what has happened, nor can I forget. My brother was taken from me by a dragon and I know you say it's pointless, but I don't think I can forgive that. Even if it wasn't you."

"So what would you call us?"

"I'd call you an annoyance but that's probably a compliment."

Axel scoffed, "That's not what I was referring to. You and me. I see that you consider Zexion a friend, and even Demyx, but what would you consider of us?"

"I've only been here for two days-"

"A long two days." The dragon put in.

"Be that as it may, but...I don't know if I'd call them friends. I'm not even sure how to express that word. I've read about it yet never actually lived it." He wrung his hands nervously.

"You care about Demyxs well being correct?"

"Yeah..."

"And you enjoy Zexions company?"

"Well...yeah."

"And instead of leaving with Riku you decided to see how everything was."

"S-so?"

Axel smiled warmly, "Then those are friends. Demyx has this real nasty habit of worming his way into you're heart and Zexion is like a mother hen looking over everything that gets hurt or confused, he has answers for almost everything. So when you care about them, about how they feel or just comfortable in their presence, then they are you're friends. Got it memorized?"

The blond frowned. 'Friends. I care and...'

"So where do I stand?" The red head bent down close to the blond. Those glowing green eyes almost taking the breath away from the shorter male, almost.

"Right now, between a rock and a hard place called confusion." Roxas took a step back, "But where does that leave me? What are their thoughts on me? and where do you come into play? Why won't you let me leave, defend me even, when someone comes to take me away."

The red head drew back suddenly, "I-I don't know, I wasn't thinking. Zexion asked me to check on you then I heard you cry out and...well when I saw HIM I just..." He raked a frustrated hand through his hair. "It's...it's your choice. You," the dragon stumbled over his own words. "You're a guest, and as a guest...you're free to go as you please." He whispered out before walking away leaving a very stunned Roxas in his wake.

---|X|---

Riku had been sitting right where he had sat himself after all the confusion when Roxas finally returned to his room. The only acknowledgement he gave the silvertte was a nod of the head as he stumbled to where the chair sat in front of the flaming fire place and plopped down. "Roxas we have to get out of here whether they like it or not."

"Hey gave me a choice." Roxas said on a whisper.

"What?"

"He said I could go if I wanted..."

"Then lets go! We can go home!" The older male jumped up from the bed and made his way to where Roxas sat. "You can be free now!"

"I am free." Roxas frowned. "They haven't put me in a cell, they haven't made me eat nasty food, nor givin me rags for cloths. I have a bed and a bath."

"You have all that at home." Riku whispered.

"I know...Riku," He looked to his cousin with desperate eyes. "I don't want to leave, not just yet. Besides I can't just leave with out seeing Demyx smile and hopping around with out a care in the world again. I've learned, in two days, what one would only hope to learn in a month. I can't leave just yet."

Riku drew back a little, then smiled down at the kid before him, "Alright. I'll give you a week." When Roxas' head shot up with a puzzled expression Riku explained, "I'll come back in a week to see if you're ready to come home. From what you've told me and what I see, you've become...slightly attached to some of the occupants here." He bent down to ruffle the blond locks. "So I'll come back in a week. If you want to stay longer you'll have to tell me then so I know whether or not to stay here with you or just keep the house attended to." He straightened and walked to the door.

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you find me?!"

He let out a bark of laughter, "It's not hard to find where a dragon lives, you just have to find the most secluded yet secure spot and low and behold! A dragon. And before you ask how I got here just know that when someone I care for comes up missing running to his death then I become really determined in finding them." He grinned, "But seeing as you're not an any immediate trouble I'm not to worried right now, but I will be back in a week." He opened the door calling over his shoulder, "Take care Roxas and if I come back to you having so much as a scratch I'll kill the one responsible." and with that he walked out leaving the blond to his very disturbed thoughts.

---|X|---

Axel had been laying in his bed contemplating what the blond had said to him when he felt the presence of another in the room. "Why are you here?"

The other man laughed, "Axel is that how you greet an old friend."

He turned with fury in his eyes, glaring at the other dragon, "Exactly, old friend, as in a part of my past. As an old friend you of all people should know that I don't hold onto the past. Shouldn't you be with your father?" He spat the word.

"Now now Ax, you're just being rude." The silver haired male plopped down on the large bed. "Besides father has found a new obsession."

"Roxas' brother..." The red head frowned remembering more of the dream from last night.

"Exactly, and as you know when he gets his hands on something it's not easy for him to let go." Riku sat up, "Roxas was going crazy not knowing where his brother was, if he was even still alive. He hates us you know."

"He hates me, not you. How have you kept it from him? When do you plan on telling him?" Axel asked malice in his voice.

"I don't ever plan on telling him. I have to protect him and I can't do that if he hates me."

"Why do you have to protect him?"

"Me and his brother became close when he started visiting my father and staying for a few days at a time. When he thought that they where catching on to his intentions that's when he decided that it would be best if Roxas didn't know anything and knew that he would have to go away for awhile, so he asked me to watch over Roxas until he could return for the boy." Riku grew somber, "But as you know, my father doesn't let go of things precious to him. He only let me go because it was Clouds wish. We haven't seen either of them for quite a few years, but I think if Roxas stays with you all any longer he might just get motivated to search instead of kill."

Axel shot up, "Stay with us? No, he's going back with you isn't he?"

Riku sighed, "For some reason he wants to stay longer. I'm interested to see where all this goes."

"So I guess this means you'll be sticking around as well then..."

"Not for a week. By then I'll have most the house cleared out..." His demeanour changed instantly and his usual casual face went serious, "Axel, I think HE was going to use Roxas to get to you guys. Information has it that you've got some material on you're hands that he wants."

"Well then he's gonna have to pry it from my cold dead hands," His maleviolent grin spoke more than his words.

"What happened to you after you left?"

"That's neither here nor there," He waved a hand casually.

Riku let out one last sigh before standing, "Well take care of Roxas for the next week. And Axel," He turned to the red head. "Stay alert. If he does know where you are and that you've got valuable information on hand odds are he'll make his way up here."

"Nobody can get to us. You've seen the place."

"Don't be to sure of yourselves that's all I'm asking...for Roxas sake if not your own."

"What makes you think I care about the twirp."

"When you gave him the choice to stay or leave."

At this Axel let out a grumble, something about nosy dragons and privacy, and turned over in his bed facing the wall. "See you again Ax." And with that Riku walked out of the room.

When all was silent the red head let a soft smile pass over his lips, "Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

J: Um...OK...so uh...  
Zex: SHE'S NOT BACK YET!?  
J: N-no...  
Zex: WTF!?  
J: I'm sorry! I didn't know she would take it so serious!  
Zex: I swear to all that is holy that if she doesn't continue the story I WILL castrate you J...  
J: Oh please you couldn't even touch me.  
Zex: -Glares pushing up sleeve- You wanna try me  
J: Bring it pretty boy.  
Rox: ENOUGH! Lets just wait it out and see if she gets over her self  
-from the other room- T: I HEARD THAT -sobs- I HATE ALL OF YOU! HOW BOUT I JUST KILL YOU OFF ROXAS! HU?! **HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!!!????!!?!?!  
**Rox: O.O  
Ax: I'll kill her...I swear.

J: OK R and R please! and she owns nothing! -panics- oh god what have I done........

...  
...


	9. Decisions

Axel: Is she back yet?  
J: -sighs-  
Roxas: What the hell did you do to her?  
J: I didn't do anything damn it! She's...-growls- she's being difficult!  
Axel: Wait...where did you get the new chapter?  
J: She had it saved on her computer...It just took me a while to find it.  
Axel: Why the hell doesn't she have this stuff saved on her desktop?  
J: Once again...she's difficult...

J: well folks... I think I've pissed her off beyond reason...and I can't find the next chapter so I'm going to assume she doesn't have it written up yet. I got the reviews and passed them on and she cried saying that they where her only friends...I'm at a lose people. I don't know what to do...Review the story but....I'm a man...can I get some advice from the women out there? -sighs- What the hell did I do to deserve this...

well here's the next chap. She doesn't own anything...nore do I...oh wait she does own all the pervy thoughts she has about man sex...and no i'm not talking about Xemnas but what ev...here you go...

* * *

A week is what Riku said he was giving Roxas, and time for the group on the mountain seemed to pass far to fast for their liking.

Demyx with in the span of, what Zexion considered a life time, around six hours came out of the medical room to the site of Axel and Roxas pacing. He looked pale but, leaning against his lover, gave them a thumbs up along with a goofy ass grin that Axel just had to run up to them both and envelope them in a world record hug. Roxas expressed his relief with a sigh and a warm smile. The moment to him was the most touching he'd ever been graced with. Afterwards everyone retired to the dinning room for a late supper. Demyx being so weak sat next to Zexion as Axel served the food, after cleaning the kitchen and ranting about picking up after trouble makers.

Over the coarse of a few days the dreams for the dragon and misguided youth continued but not as strong as the night Roxas was brought there. All ending in whispered messages of seeking what was lost and finding something deeper inside. Zexion was confronted by both men ever day with questions or new insight on the nightmarish memories plaguing their sleep, but of coarse no answers came from the priest.

Demyx and Roxas became close and any mischief through the castle was undoubtedly caused by them sometimes Axel would get in on the fun but was always left to clean up after the two. The reasoning Zexion gave behind this action was as Axel put it, Bullshit! "Why can't they help?!"

"Roxas is a guest, and Demyx is still recovering." The priest stated plainly and the conversation was over with Axel walking away muttering something about 'Fucking favoritism...'

Any and all conversations going on that pertained to science, art, mythology, alchemy, and religion was spoken at the table between the priest and the young blond. Roxas had been able to scout through the library in his free time not spent with Demyx and was almost done with the first floor, his excitement for the collection showing when he and Zexion discussed any of the topics he had read about the previous four or five hours spent with Axel in the room of books.

...Time spent with Axel...Now there was Roxas' biggest road block right there...

He found himself become fast friends with the Sprite and priest, but the dragon. Axel had been there every time Roxas wanted to go to the library. It was true that the blond couldn't get to the top book shelves but at the moment he was reading the ones on the bottom, he really didn't need Axel there, but the dragon insisted muttering on about needing to read up on some stuff anyway. So every afternoon he sat in the library reading, or talking with the red head.

It had been four days since Riku had left Roxas to the castle and its owner and another three days till he was expected again. It was around lunch time, Demyx was in the newly cleaned kitchen with Zexion while Axel and Roxas lounged in the library a custom for the two.

"I think they're getting a little closer." Demyx spoke while cutting up the carrots he needed for the soup he would be serving for lunch. When a simple 'Hmm' was the only response he got the sprite turned to his lover, "Whatchya thinkin?"

'Just how eatable you look in that apron' Zexion smiled voicing everything but his true thoughts...or at least most of his true thoughts. "Three more days Dem, then they will be sepereated."

"And you think that's a bad thing." Demyx stated.

"I'm not sure yet we'll check that bridge out when we come to it."

"I think the term is we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That's not the case." Zexion laughed a little before strolling over to the taller man. "What are you thinking?"

Demyx never learned how to control the whole brain filter mouth thing so when he spoke it didn't surprise the priest. "That I think I've completely healed and I'm way past due for my 'Yummy Zexy' time. He placed the knife down on the counter before wiping his hands on his apron and enveloping the smaller man around the waist. Zexion let out a happy hum as soft lips where pressed to his, a pleading tongue sliding along his lower lip. He grant it entry and the two pink muscles where at war. A groan passed the slate haired mans lips as Demyx pressed him up against the counter their bodies flushed against each other the rest of the world forgotten. Nothing mattered but this moment. Demyx was better and Zexion could not have been any happier. Long fingers found their way under the small tunic that hung from even smaller shoulders and his breath hitched as they slowly trailed up his stomach only to glide across the sensitive peaks on his chest. The dirty blond pulled away from the ever seeking mouth only to be replaced on the pale flesh of his lovers neck. Lightning struck through Zexions spine and his hips bucked grinding into the others. Demyx groaned against the moist area and the action only furthered the ministrations Zexion gave with his hips.

"I love you," The dirty blond spoke before reclaiming the lips he had abandoned only moments before. Zexion broke away with moisture in his eyes.

"And I you," He buried his face in the crook of Demyxs neck, "I was so scared when you..."

"I know...and I'm so, SO sorry I put you through that."

"No more daring stunts ok."

Demyx laughed, "Can't make any promises...after all, the life we live is one of survival and staying on our toes even in days like these. Where my world is nothing but you."

Zexion sighed knowing what he had said was true but held the sprite as close as he could. "I know..." He whispered. "I just don't want to lose you. Not when I've just found you."

"Five years is more than just found Zexy."

"But those five years have been the rest of my life." He smiled before bringing his love back down in a heated kiss.

---|X|---

"No not that-" A crash came from above as book tumbled out of the over turned shelf. "...one..."

The red heads hand came out of the books waving the one Roxas had been pointing to. After Four days the blond decided he wanted to read some of the more sophisticated books on the higher shelves. He had asked the dragon for his help, feeling more and more, but never really opening up, comfortable around the dragon each and every day he'd been here.

"Yeah that one." Roxas laughed as a groan was heard and the mount of books came to life with movement. "I can't believe you managed to pull over a whole book self. What where you thinking." He laughed.

A second hand popped out of the books and pulled up a slouched body. "I was thinking 'Why the HELL am I doing this again?!' THAT'S what I was thinking."

"Because I'm a guest remember." The blonds smile lit up the room, leaving Axel a little stunned.

"Y-yeah well," He huffed, "I think you've out stayed your welcome."

"Aww, is Axels ego hurt." Roxas cued

"HELL NO!" The dragon hopped down off the third story landing onto the main floor, "This the one you where talking about?"

"Yeah!" Roxas happily took the book from the out stretched hand. "Advanced Alchemy. I've read the other books on the science but they weren't anything but basic information so I was hoping that this one would give more insight."

"Why are you interested in Alchemy all of a sudden?"

"Well science has always fascinated me but Alchemy is kinda like a magic with science mixed in you know?"

"No I don't actually." The red head laughed. "It's always been a bunch of circles and gibberish to me."

"Its far more interesting than just geometrical figures." Roxas began, "Having a certain compound, breaking it down, then taking down the broken down elements and turning it to something of a completely different nature, kinda like cooking." He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Axel scoffed.

"Hey just because you can't hold an intelligent conversation doesn't mean I have to stoop so low."

"Alright that's just rud-" Axels sentences where always getting interrupted by booms and bangs so when this one was cut off by a slamming he didn't hesitate to get a little pissed, "Never fails" He growled.

---|X|---

The sound had come from the entrance of the castle and all four occupants where now in the great hall looking upon the wet, bloody, shivering mess of torn cloths and silver locks on the ground. "Oh god," Roxas whispered, "Riku!" He ran over to his cousin.

The silver haired teen pushed himself up, "A-Axel, he..." He collapsed.

Axel kicked into guarded mode as he spoke, "Demyx close the doors and bar it. Zexion we're gonna need that medical knowledge of yours," He rushed over to the man picking him up bridal style, "Everyone to the infirmary...we need to talk." He turned and headed up the stairs.

"W-whats going on?" Roxas asked eyes wide.

"I'm not quite sure just yet," Demyx spoke as he followed his lover up the steps, Roxas falling close behind, "but if Rikus here, and injured none the less, then it's more serious than anyone can imagine."

Roxas was more confused and worried than he had been since getting there, but now was not the time for twenty questions as they all filed into the room that each of them were growing more and more accustomed to.

Axel layed Riku on one of the many beds and Zexion quickly went to work on the man. "Demyx, how secure are we here exactly?" Axel spoke his easy going personality going the most serious it'd been in quite a few years.

"Uh...w-well, the moat and rivers are enough to stop simple humans. Not to mention the cliffs you made when we got here. All around us are shear drops about 600 feet or so..." Demyx hesitated, "b-but there's always those...that's the only way a human can get up to us."

"I thought they where all sealed."

"If someone knew about the entrances it would be easy to clear the way, but finding the way up is another thing. Its a maze down there not to mention all the traps that we set. If anyone were to try and go through those we would sure know about it with in a days notice of any actually getting here."

"If the alarms sound you know what to do." Axel said turning to Zexion, "Hows he doing?"

"I'm awake." Riku sat up.

"What's going on?" Axel said authority lacing his voice.

Riku didn't even flinch when cold eyes where set on him. "I got back to the house a couple days ago since I had to make it there halfway on foot. I was clearing it of all information Cloud might have left behind. Books, clues, what have you. I think they caught on to what was going on. When they thought Roxas was doing the same thing Cloud was, when they believed they couldn't use him either, they attacked." Riku hissed as Zexion stitched the deep slash on his side. "You have to realize Axel, I didn't want this to happen...they know where you are..." His head dropped in shame. "He had this, this thing...I wouldn't even begin to know what to call it...an amulet of some sort. I couldn't revert to my original form...I was stuck like this."

"How did you get up here if you couldn't fly."

"Jumped and climbed of coarse." He bit, "How the hell else would I get up here. I may be injured and dizzy out of my mind but I'm no weakling who will just be pushed around. Besides, you know me when I'm determined." He raised up a small bag that no one had even taken any notice to until just then. "Roxas." He spoke with sadness, "This is yours, Cloud wanted you to know the truth if he didn't return in time. This is all I could get before they stormed the place." He swayed slightly and the bag dropped out of his hand as he slumped forward.

Axel caught both the bag and his old friend, laying Riku back down on the cot he tossed the bag to a very stunned Roxas. "Demyx take him back to his room. If we're not in any immediate danger then there's no reason for him to be here. Zexion and I will stay in case he wakes and has more information. Be alert. We know we're dealing with humans but we have no way of knowing what they've recruited."

Demyx nodded as he walked the still dazed Roxas out of the room, bag clutched safely to his chest.

When they did make it to the room Demyx didn't stay long and was making his way back to the infirmary leaving Roxas to the contents of the bag. Slowly he put his hand in and drew out a tattered note book. Tears fell as he looked upon his brothers old journal. "Oh Cloud..." Slowly he opened it and a couple of folded pieces of paper fell into his lap. In beautiful handwriting that belonged to the older blond Roxas saw his name printed on it before unfolding it and reading its mysteries;

_Dearest Roxas,_

_If Riku has given you this it's safe to assume that the church is getting desperate for what they are searching for. But that must not make much sense to you right now does it. All your life you've grown with the teachings as everyone else. Now I come before you with confusion and take you out of what ever comfort zone you may have had._

_Not all the churches are corrupt Roxas, but the one in our village is. Two months before I'm writing this they approached me for assistance. At first they said it was for negotiations but as time passed whispers got to me of an alternate motive. They where using me to get to the dragon known as Sephiroth Jenova. What they truly wanted was not peace with the dragon but any knowledge he may posses in the ways of books, secrets, scrolls, and they wanted his blood. I'm not sure what they are doing yet with it but dragons blood holds a key to something Roxas._

_I'm not telling you this because I want you to find out whats going on, I want you to run and live because I fear you will have to live with my mistake._

_Roxas, I believe I have fallen in love. This dragon has captured my heart, and I don't believe that living with him or even being near him and then going back home would have set well with me. You have to know Roxas, I love you and I love him. I wished to go with him and bring you with me. So you could feel true freedom. Not to be deprived by the church. You would not have even been lonely at all because he has a son but you'll meet him soon enough if things are going to go as I think. The church new what was happening and knew that I would be of no farther use to them. The night I leave, or have already left to be accurate, they where coming to kill me. Dispose of the unuseful if you will._

_Brother if you take anything away from what you read here then take this._

_Do not believe everything that was told to you by the church. Do not do their bidding. If they ask for help turn them down. Do not hate Riku or his race. I know that I must sound really repetitive right now but Roxas there's something much bigger going on here, and I don't want you being used and thrown away like they tried to do me._

_Stay safe and trust Riku. We will all meet again. Promise._

_-Cloud._

"Cloud..." he whispered as realization hit him. Riku was...but he hated...and yet Cloud had come to love...

All the lies he had been led to believe suddenly came tumbling down around him and the only thing he could think to do was let out a muffled sob as he lay down holding the leather bound pages to his chest not even wanting to read what his brother had gone through for his love.

---|X|---

Demyx came back through the doors to the infirmary interrupting a heated conversation between the three that were already there. "So. Whats going on?" He strolled in with a certain exhaustion in his steps.

"Right now we only know a few things." Axel stood hands on hips, "One being that HE knows where we are. Two being that they where going to use Roxas to get to us, and the library. Three, when it back fired they decided to attack Riku. All this aside, if we can anticipate when they'll get here we might have enough time to get a hold of her and get all the stuff from other worlds out of here and safe...I'd hate to have to burn this place down but if we have to then so be it."

"But where will we go?" Demyx moaned flinging his hands into the air.

"I think I have an idea," Zexion said his hand resting on his chin for a moment, "Axel, you said you're dreams are starting to loose there focus right?" He continued, not letting an answer form. "Yet at the end some one whispers to you about finding something you've lost."

Demyxs eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He gaped at the red head.

"It's not your burden I just needed advice from Zex, 's the only reason I told him."

"That's beside the point right now," Zexion cut off Demyxs argument in the making. "Right now and especially with Roxas having dreams like that as well-"

"What?!" The red head shouted.

"So I think it best if we find, and I know you're both not going to like this one bit but, the witch." Zexion said as if never interrupted.

Axel paled visibly and Demyxs eyes, if even possible, grew wider. "We can't!" they both said together.

"But we must, Axel, what if it's time to get your hear-"

"That's enough," Axel spoke, venom in his voice. "This discussion is over with. Riku you're welcome to stay here just don't start any trouble, and if Roxas finds out about you, deal with your drama else where preferably in a secluded room." He turned and exited to the hall. His body racked with frozen shivers at Zexions suggestion. 'Visit the witch. heh. Dip me in a pot of acid or send the whole church after me any day, but visit the witch...' he scoffed as he made his way to the his room on unsteady legs.

---|X|---

"Zexy! Why would you suggest such a thing!"

"Demyx think about it, Axels carefree doesn't give a damn and now all of a sudden this kid drops out of no where and Axels expression has softened if only a little. Not to mention the fact that since the kids been here they've both had dreams with messages tied to them. I think she's calling us to her Dem." Zexion rushed, "There's a storm brewing here and it's more than what we can handle, just the four-" Riku growled, "five of us can do. We need to go to her for answers I don't have and for what they've lost."

"B-but," Demyx looked to Riku then back to Zexion, "What if he doesn't want this."

"Then he'll stay here by himself. I think she can help and I think that's the message she's trying to get across, will you come with me?"

Demyx frowned, "Of coarse I will, I can't just abandon you know, not after what we've been through together."

"Good, I'm going to go see if Roxas is up for it." He turned to Riku, "Where ever Roxas goes you'll go undoubtedly right?"

"I have no choice, I made a promise and I never go back on them..." Riku layed back down from where he had propped himself on his elbow letting out a muffled moan at the pain in his side.

"Alright you stay here and rest. It's just convincing Axel and Roxas that this is a good idea that's going to be a little bit of a problem. Demyx you have Axel duty, I'll take on the Roxas."

"That's SO not fair..."

"Eh," The priest shrugged before walking out of the room and toward the blonds.

"So are you two..." Riku said from his cot.

"Yeah hands off." Demyx said with all innocence and a smile that kind of creeped poor Riku out.

"I wasn't...aw forget it."

The dirty blond smiled and walked out the door leaving the silverette to his thoughts.

---|X|---

The smile was wiped away when Demyx reached Axels door. 'Oh what in the seven chambers of hell am I supposed to say to him?!' he thought, 'hey nice weather we're having, what do you want for lunch oh and me and zexy will be heading out later to find the witch you want us to pick anything else up while we're out?' He scoffed. "This is gonna be fun..." He stiffened his back and knocked. When there was no immediate answer though he decided just to barge on in, much like he usually did.

Axel was sitting in the window sill staring out at the late afternoon sky, the sky rapidly darkening. Demyx sighed. "Hey Ax." He walked to the dragons bed and sat cross legged, elbow on knee while he rested his head on the opened palm. He only continued when he got a grunt. "How ya holdin up?"

Axel turned to him slowly, "Well..." he brought his forehead to his bent knee. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Helping Riku, helping Roxas, staying here, fighting a pointless battle?"

"Yes, yes, no, and yes." Demyx chirped happily.

Red spikes flew up as wide green eyes just stared at the happy sprite. "What!"

"Yes helping Riku and Roxas is the right thing, no staying here is NOT the right thing, and fighting a pointless battle never really happens unless you find no point in the battle. The point here being, Roxas, Riku, Zexion, you, and me. Not to mention our pride as the owners of this place and those books got into the wrong hands Tenshi would kick our asses." He grinned.

"She couldn't do much to me..."

"Dude, she would beat you within an inch of you're none existent life..." He laughed.

"So we fight, for all of us."

"In the future."

Axel frowned with aggravated confusion, "What?! I thought you just said-"

"If they get here than we'll know a days length before hand, gives us enough time to use THAT. She can come collect what needs to be collected and the mean time we get the hell outta dodge, what ever that means, and get to HER. And you know we need to go. For yours and Roxys sake."

"If not for me then Roxas," the dragon smiled warmly his gaze lingering out the window again.

"Roxas told me about the choice." Again the only response he got was a mild grunt so he spoke, "You've become close in these last few days hu?"

"No he hasn't become close to me..."

"But you've taken quite the liking to him."

"I've seen him smile around you two," He looked down at the outstretched hands in his lap, "hell, Rikus the same as me and did you see the way he looked at him when he got here?" His hands clenched. "There's nothing to get close to when there's nothing in there but hate for me."

"Axel, do you even see the kid when he looks at you?"

Thoroughly confused now Axel could only gape, "He...he looks at me?"

"Well yeah you're kinda hard not to stare at..."

"That's not what I mean." He bit.

"I know, I know." Demyx couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah he really does, it's more of a 'What is he thinking.' and a 'Why is he the way he is...' but I think he's quite taken to you." The dirty blond smiled kindly. "I think we should go to the witch for both you sakes. Just think on it and give Zexy your answer ok." He stood to leave but stopped when the dragon called to him.

"Tell Zexion that we leave when Riku's better."

At this the sprite gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "Can do partner."

Axel laughed as his friend walked through the door, "Oh and Dem..."

"Hmm?"

"Never do that again." He laughed when he was flipped off and the door was shut leaving the red head to his thoughts.

---|X|---

"Roxas," Zexion knocked, "can I come in?"

"Yeah." Came the small voice.

Zexion walked into the sight of a very messy blond. Streaks stained his face where tears had been left to fall as a worn book was clutched to his chest. Puffy blue eyes met his. For once in his life Zexion didn't know what to say so he opted to just walk forward seat himself on the bed and pull the blond into his arms rocking him back and forth when he felt the sobs shudder the boys body.

"It's all been a lie." The blond cried. "And because of it he was takin away to safty. They told me the dragon took him to be killed, but thats not the truth. He was in love with him. How did this happen?! Why where people...why did they want to destroy that?! What do they want from me?" He whispered the last question.

"I can't give you answers but there's someone who can." The blond raised his wet face as the priest continued, "Roxas, will you come with us? Zexion and I are heading her way, Riku to if you come. The only last person to decide will be Axel, but even if he doesn't come will you?"

"Why would I stay if Axel does." He huffed.

Zexion shook his head smiling lightly, "Don't kid yourself. I've seen what the last five days has done."

At this Roxas pushed the priests warm embrace away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No you probably don't," He began, "but I do. Trust me, I went through the same thing. It just took me longer to warm up to the clutz downstairs."

Roxas crossed his arms looking away with a frown. "What does it matter." Before the priest could answer though he continued, "It doesn't. What does is that someone out there has answers to this," He raised the book waving it some, "and I'm determined to get them."

"I'll take that as an off beat yes then," The priest stood ruffling the blond spikes and laughed when the hand was swatted away. I'll go let the others know. Meet down stairs in three hours for supper ok." With that said he left.

"Cloud, I won't run away from this. You've started it, but I'll be the one to finish it." His anger was no longer pointed at the being that physically took his brother but the ones that pushed him to the decisions he was forced to make. "And who knows," He smiled as looked to his door, "we both might just come out of this happy." but whether or not he was talking about him and his brother, or someone else, even he didn't know.

* * *

J: R and R...  
Zexion: Dude...you need to figure out what's wrong with her and fix it quick...  
J: -.-;


	10. Pasts and Promises

Hey every one. I know it's been awhile but the computer is now feeling better. And I feel I have to explain something real quick. I am T yet I am not. I took the Initial is all that is why I'm strickly T. I'm not Tenshi. On the contrary...(I'm not worried about spell check in the authors note.) I am bubbly happy go lucky and yet have no self confedience no matter how much I try and play that off lmao. Tenshi when you meet her for that one chapter she'll be in is cocky bitchy and all around fully confedent in all she does....and loves pissing axel off i found...-sigh- and J and Jara are two totally different people...I guess what I'm sayin is that T and Tenshi are different and J and Jara are different think of it this way. You all see T and J fight on here through a simple monologe script thing...when the story comes around They go into mass actor mode as if they are totally different people...in which i suppose they are...Sorry i've just got all these people in my head dieing to come out so i let them slip into some stories for a little action or they talk my ear off...

Well with out further ado I give you chapter 10 hopefully i'll have chapter 11 up sometime in the morning...we'll see...

Disclaimer: WTF EVER! IF I OWNED IT AXEL AND ROXAS WOULD HAVE HOT MAN SEX RIKU AND SORA AS WELL NOT TO MENTION CLOUD AND SQUA-ER-LEON!!!!!!! Kairi would be there strickly to photograph things larxene would be alive, Marly and Vex would be hot for each other while nami and larx where together....AND IT WOULD BE RATED M....you know...FOR MATURE!!!!!  
But i digress...I do not...so no...there is no secret code for yummy mansex and lovely moans...Sorry dem, Zex...

Warning: Fluffyness...nothing more lmao! XD oh and some moans but you'll have to talk to dem and zex about that one...

Zexion: I hate you  
T: Yeah yeah whatever...

(EDIT: Insanecat pointed something out that i had messed up on and i'd like to say Yes you're very right i ment to say 600 feet...though i'm not good with measurments at all i'm hoping that thats high enough for that plan -.- lmao so i'm just changing that lmao.)

* * *

Riku was, to say the least, in extreme pain as he sat listening to the plans the other four, well three actually since Roxas was slightly distracted with his own thoughts, came up with. He hadn't even touched the plate of food sitting in front of him. He was concentrating so hard on biting back the gasp of pain trying to escape his lips that he hadn't even realized Axel calling his name. Attention was only brought forth when roxas placed a concerned hand lightly on his shoulder.

"What?" He questioned, aquatic eyes glazed with fatigue.

"Riku go back to bed." Axel sighed.

"No, I'm fine," He smiled pathetically, "continue please."

"Whatever," Axel growled, "so here's the gist of everything." His attention turned back to all occupants at the table. "We know who we need to go to but we don't know where. We also know someones after us. The who being slightly determined where as the why is still a fairly decent question to ask."

"I think some explaining is required for roxas to fully comprehend the situation." Zexion put forth.

"Right..." Axel spoke. taking a breath he turned to the small blond on his right. "Roxas, don't hate me for saying this but," The usual cocky demeanor was gone in two seconds flat as he looked seriously at Roxas. "This goes far beyond you're brother." Roxas opened his mouth to say something, anger flashing in his eyes before he let a breath of defeat out.

"Then explain so I may understand what my brother has gotten into, and if I can close this chapter of life that seems to have burst open."

"A long time ago..." Axel looked to Demyx with pleading eyes.

"You have to tell it ax...it's you're story." The dirty blond whispered back.

"Right..." His gaze feel to his hands not really seeing them as his eyes took on a distant look. "A long time ago dragons and humans lived in peace. Fuck, dragons humans and all other types that's why you see so many mixed breeds now days. So peace lived through the lands. It wasn't until the great wars, something that's been wiped from the history books, that everything fell to pieces. The start of the war was an accident really," He laughed mirthlessly, "a dragon took cattle from a farmer and the farmer wanted money for it, you know that whole, "Do onto others." kicked in when the farmer retaliated. Then shit hit the fan and some were along the lines of the whole damn war it was discovered that each race had their own special quirks. Nymphs where hunted down for there pheromones, humans for their meat, ec cetera. The dragons had always kept their specialty a secret so it's no surprise that no one knew what it was. Even now no ones sure. Some say its our fur, or even the gas pouch in our chests that allows us to breath fire but everyone was always out to get it. Their are more races out there than anyone can ever know and most have kept their specialties a secret but most still know what it is." He took a breath before he continued. "That's where my story starts...I was born after the onslaught of everything, I witnessed the rebuilding of the human race, hell the rebuilding of every race that fell..."

Demyx put a reassuring hand on Axels shoulder, and the red head continued. "That's when I met Riku." Said male looked over to see the reaction on Roxas face but the only thing noticeable was a small frown as he took in the information and nodded. "We sort of grew up together and it was cool, fun even we used to get into so much trouble." He laughed at this, a sort of strained bark really. "Yet once again...with every happy tale there comes a time when things will pull even the greatest of relationships apart. Riku lost his mother and his father went..."

"A little crazy." Riku put in when the red head hesitated.

"Right..." Green eyes went back to staring at his hands. "So we got pulled apart. Two childhood friends ripped away by a devastating tragedy. I don't know what happen to Riku in the time that we hadn't seen each other but that's his story."

Riku nodded, letting Axel know to continue. "Once he left it was just me and my mom. She had a friend, a witch," He flinched at the word, "they where close, real close, so when my mother came down with an incurable illness and died the witch took me in. Living with her I learned about certain herbs and what not, I learned morals and eventually met Dem...but what changed me the most was when I met her son, Sono," His breath caught for a moment before he went on, "we became close and to make a long story really fucking short...we feel in love."

He stopped looking once more to Demyx, "Please, Dem I don't..."

"Axel, you're the only one that can explain this. If I did then it would just be another story. Not with you. It's your life and it needs to come out so we can fight this battle." Which battle though, was the question.

"Fine," He spoke in an almost terrified voice. "Long story short, there was, is, still tension between each race but more so toward the humans. They truced but every where you looked there where scars from the war. There was a man that went by the name of Xemnas who was convinced that we, the dragon race, held the secret to immortality. Obviously that's not true as you can see poor riku here." Said silverette glared, "he lived in the town that the we lived in and, keeping the truth of what I was, we all lived in a some what harmonize state. then Xemnas found out about me." His sad eyes turned hard as his jaw set, "The first thing he did was take Sono, to get to me he took the one I loved and used him. All I asked was for him not to get hurt and I'd come peacefully. just let Sono go and leave him and his mother alone, and at first that's what it seemed he'd do."

Roxas leaned forward a fraction of an inch to catch the words that now seemed but a whisper to everyone in the room.

Axel went on, "But Sono didn't want me to go. I told him to go back to his mom and that I'd be home soon. I promised. That was the last that I'd seen of him. I was gone for maybe a week undergoing the sick twisted things that Xemnas decided where best for his research, fucking closet scientist, he always reassured me that Sono was alright that everything would be fine if I cooperated. One night though it got out of hand when Xemnas decided that dragons gave each other eternal life through..." Fists clenched, "well lets just say it wasn't pretty and I wasn't about to become a part of that. I told him to fuck off. I guess that's not what he wanted to hear and decided that I was keeping something from him. So to 'test' his theory, he once again went after the only person I've ever given my whole self to. Needless to say, we don't give our immortality through intercourse. The proof of which was my lovers blood spilt. I don't know what happened after that. I've never killed before, never, but it might as well have been my hands that made the perfect cut on S-Sonos' throat. A-all I know is that I ran a-and Demyx found me trying to...but she came and..." he placed a hand over his chest, "I should have killed him." he growled, "ended his dirty existence right there, his and Vexens."

Riku flinched at the name. "He's the one that killed my mother." He told the concerned Roxas, "but the question is how the hell do a couple humans live this long."

"You're sure it was him?" Axel asked.

"I will never forget my mothers murder. It was him. Axel you have to believe me I tried to fight back but there was this...this" He looked around searching for a word, "Thing! I don't know what he used but my strength was gone and I couldn't ever revert back to my original form. If they get to us again Axel...I don't know if we'll be able to fight back."

"We've decided not to fight just yet. We have to go see her, then maybe we can get some answers, for us, and for Roxas." Demyx smiled to the blond sitting across from him, to which he got a nod in turn.

"Well with that our meeting and dinner is closed." Axel stood gathering their plates. "Dem, Zex you all head to bed get some rest tomorrow we'll figure out where she is and we'll head out as soon as we get a hold of Tenshi. Riku go to bed, you need to heal up. Roxas," he paused as his gaze fell on the teen. "Riku's probably gonna need some help getting up to his room. It's right next to yours. I figured..." He turned walking to the kitchen, "if something happens you all know each other better then any of us here. Might wanna stay close you know?" He walked through the kitchen doors with out a second glance.

With a sigh from most the table Demyx and Zexion stood walking to the doors leading to the hall, "you all get some sleep k?" Demyx called out with fake cheer.

"The same could be said about you two." Roxas smirked wearily.

Pink tinted the sprites face as he was shoved through the door by the priest, mumbling something about, "Kids these days sheesh."

Riku was the next to stand looking down at Roxas. "Look, Cloud told me not to-"

"Don't worry about it Riku." The blond smiled up. "I understand what happened. Cloud wrote about everything. So you saved him from a lion?"

Riku laughed a sound laced with more pain then the blond realized. "That was quite funny really, for some reason your brother seems to think that every creature in the world is misunderstood and just needs a little love. Once the damn thing was nursed back to health it tried to eat him, I didn't kill it mind you but I did fly it somewhere away from your ditz of a brother." Roxas laughed before looking to the kitchen door needing his lower lip between his teeth. "Hey," the silverette caught his attention, "go talk to him. Ah no arguments," he stopped the blond before he could start, "you want to I know you do and you know you do. I'll find my room on my own." He ruffled the blond spikes before leaving as well.

With heavy limbs roxas made his way to the kitchen and silently opened to doors to see a very distraught Axel. The tears slid down his face silently as his body shook with surpressed sobs.

His lower lip was going to come off, he just knew it as he bit down hard and hesitantly walked to the dragon. "A-Axel?"

The red head jumped at the sound glancing up then spun around so his back was to the blond as he tried in vain to wipe away any evidence of his emotions. "H-hey, didn't here you come in."

"Heh, yeah I'm sneaky like that." He tried at some dry humor which was returned with an even dryer laugh.

"So I can see." When Axel was satisfied that most of the streaks where cleared away he turned back to the shorter man. "D-did you need something?"

"Well actually, some of the things you said in there. Cloud wrote about some people doing something with dragons blood. He wasn't sure what they meant or what they where doing with it but if it helps. Apparently it plays a big part in this..." He stopped as he thought of his brother.

"You really miss him hu?"

"Yeah, and you? You don't really seem sad all the time but I can feel it for some reason." He put a hand to his chest. "Your always cocky, a smirk permanently placed on your face but inside..."

"Please don't." Sorrow swam behind those striking green eyes. "I don't have a heart. I can't feel."

Roxas frowned walking up to the red head placing a hand on his still partially damp cheek. "Then these are just fake tears? When you walk away flustered at something Zexion says to you, that's not really any feelings? When you where sure you'd hurt Demyx beyond repair and cried in my arms, those weren't of fear or self loathing? They where just a simple reaction?" The dragon leaned his head into the soft hand as his eyes slid shut and his lower lip trembled.

"I don't know," he said in honesty, "when she took my heart I felt empty. That was all. Carefree even all I had to do was not think and I'd be ok."

"But?"

"But then you showed up." Green eyes opened and where met by soft blue. "My world was turned upside down and all the emotions I though I was free of came tumbling back. What are you doing to me?" He asked with a humorless laugh. "I don't believe I'm feeling any of this. It's quite possibly not real. I've cried in front of you, someone I've only known for little over a week, when I've not cried in over two hundred years. I don't want this back." A whimper escaped his lips when the hand was pulled away from his face but surprise took over when his own hand was placed on the younger boys chest feeling the heartbeat beneath the clothing and flesh.

"Then let me feel for you. I have a heart, and I'm not afraid of my emotions." The blond smiled, "and anytime you feel something, I'll feel them for you. everything that you've held in since you lost your life, your heart, your love. Let me feel them for you and it will be alright."

Those beautiful jade eyes widened. "Roxas, w-what are you saying?"

"Axel, I accept what...no, who you are. I want to help, though I don't know if I can. I still want to try, if you'll let me."

And there went the tears again as the red head pulled the smaller male into his arms. "What are you doing to me..." He whispered again into the blond spikes.

Slowly Roxas returned the embrace. "Probably the same thing you're doing to me. I hated you, but not because of you, but because of who you are. A lot of things have been made clear in the last few hours and I'm not so bent on killing you." He laughed. "As a matter of fact," he pulled away to look the dragon in the eyes one last time, "I feel closer to you then I do to Demyx or Zexion for some reason. Don't ask me why because I don't have the answer yet but give me some time k?"

"If you're willing to put up with me."

He snorted. "I've been putting up with your ass since you brought me here. You think I'm going to run away now?"

"Thank you." Axel whispered before resting his forehead on Roxas', "gods thank you."

Roxas brought his hands back to the dragons face. "Get some sleep, we all need it no matter what you think. He kissed the forehead previously placed on his before pulling away. The red head watched in amazement as he watched the smaller male walk out and return to his room. With a small smile he left the dishes to soak, all thoughts of the past forgotten for another time.

---|x|---

"Zexssss" He hissed as the man above him ground his hips into his lover.

"Hmm?" The priest smirked into the curve of his boyfriends neck.

"You're such a teas-" A harsh knock to the door pulled them out of their happy place as Demyx growled, "Why the hell are we always interrupted...maybe if we ignore it they'll go awa-" Another knock and the dirty blond cursed, "Fine I'm coming!" He yelled. "Stay here don't you even think about a cold shower." The priest removed himself from the sprite and grinned when he stood and walked awkwardly to the door. Demyx wrenched the door open with a scowl on his face. "Yeah?!" He snapped but bit his tongue when he saw who it was. "Axel."

"He accpets me." The red head grinned before walking off to his room.

"What the hell..."

"Things are so much more fun now." Zexion laughed.

"What you mean the lack of a sex life because all our friends are all whacked up in the head, not to mention that crazy ass that tried to kill Riku and wants Axel because the idiot thinks Axel knows something about immortality."

"Well he does now doesn't he?"

"What ever..." Demyx crawled back onto the bed. "Now where were we?"

The priest smirked, "Some where around here." He placed a loving kiss on waiting lips.

"Mmmm, where would I be with out you." He cut the smart remark from Zexions lips with his own.

---|x|---

_"Yet once again...with every happy tale there comes a time when things will pull even the greatest of relationships apart..."_

---|x|---

Axel had been lieing in his bed when the feeling hit like a wave of nausea. He curled over grasping his stomach in pain while only one name came to mind. "Roxas!" He gasped and flew from the room.

---|x|---

After a quick shower ariku decided it best to redress his wounds, "That talisman thing they had must have slowed my healing abilities." He whispered as he looked into the reflecting glass hanging above the mirror in the wash closet. He'd been in the process of wrapping the cloth around his chest when a sent hit his nose. "What the hell smells like...wet...dog..." All gauze was left forgotten as he ran from the room almost colliding with Axel in an attempt to get to Roxas. "Roxas is-!"

"I already know!"

"But how?!"

"I don't know!" He flung open Roxas' door and stopped dead at the sight. There struggling to contain the blond was a tall wolf like man blue fur covering ever inch of his body, one hand placed over the blonds mouth as the other gripped under his arms. Before either Riku or Axel could move the lykin was at the window smirking evilly at them both. "Bye." It growled out.

Axel ran forward and barely missed roxas out stretched hand. "Roxas! No!"

The blond pulled the claw away from his face momentarily, "Axel!"

And like that the two fell to the trees 600 feet below.

* * *

Cliff hangers....god i love them ^_^ Read and review and i might put up the next chap tomorrow


	11. Innocence

_Alright!_ Here it is the next chapter for F&I!!! I'm not happy with it in the least...It leave alot to be asked for -sigh- but I rushed it on accident... You can shot me for the lateness if you want but I'd advise against it since like...I kinda need to right the other chapters O.o Don't count on J to do anything...He's lazy.

J: Until I get into character...  
T: Eh, true...  
Roxas: IMMA FKIN KILL YOU!  
T: (O.o) -Runs-  
J: Well now that things are relatively back to normal...I give you chapter 11:

* * *

_The cold rain beat down harshly all around the young boy hiding the tears that fell. So many nights he came up to this hill in hopes that the one most precious to him would return. Just like any other night he stood there staring at the sky but to no avail. Aside from the pouring rain and dark clouds nothing came. No one came...._

He let out a groan as he tried to move his body, the limbs feeling as if they'd been made with led instead of bone. His vision was blurred but he made out two shapes hovering above him whispering before he fell back into his dreams.

_The young boy shivered under the covers of his bed as a warm cloth was pushed to his forehead by the silverette next to him. The older boy mumbled something but in his feverish state the younger of the two didn't catch it..._

...

_The boy curled into himself as he convulsed violently due to the fever. His whole body racked with pain as a throat ripping cough tore through his lungs. The fever must have gotten worse because next to his bed was not the one he knew that had been taking care of him before. Instead a woman reached a hand out to his forehead gently brushing sweaty blond locks to the side. "Roxas, Why do you do this to yourself?" Came a motherly tone._

_He whimpered at the tone and leaned into the touch._

_The voice bleeding through the air again. "You must stay alive, you have a destiny to fulfill. You are not to die before coming to see me."_

_"Wh-who are you?" He whined._

_"The one who saved your life the first time. Will you throw it all away knowing that? Come to me Roxas, when the time is right you will get the answers you seek."_

_"But, where?" His clouded eyes looked to the slim beautiful brunette standing next to his bed. Her warm smile reassured him that everything would be ok as the pain in his body subsided._

_"Your heart knows the way. It's been with me for so long. It will remember. Now sleep, become well if not for me, then for the one whose heart you hold." She faded from his vision as dreamless sleep took over, all pain gone._

"...Come find me Roxas, now's the time..."

---

He shot up gasping at the pain in his side as the words escaped his lips, "AXEL! I know where she is!" but the person within his view was not the red head he was so hoping for.

Cold amber eyes twinkled with delight. "You are awake." The grin that twisted on the tanned features of the man sent shivers down his spine. "That is a good thing. I have many questions for you. Maybe you can help me. I seem to have lost someone very long ago and was hoping you would know where he is." At this Roxas looked around in panic.

Nothing but stone walls surrounded him. A small table with a little basin of water sat to the right as a large wooden door graced the left. He shifted on the cot he was currently sitting on as a hand stretched out to him snapping in front of his face. "Now now Roxas, I need you to concentrate here. I would so like to find him but you are the only one that can take me to him."

"You..." His eyes narrowed as the hand dropped. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how very rude of me." The man stood taking a small bow, "My name is Xemnas."

Roxas shivered at the name, "You want Axel."

"Clever boy. Yes, he and I have a past see, and I need his help."

"You want eternal life."

"I see the situation has been explained." The man smirked and Roxas was sure it was the most evil thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Now I don't have to be nice. I do so hate charades. VEXEN, SAIX!"

Roxas flinched as Xemnas raised his voice. A click was heard then the door swung open and two men walked in. He perked when he saw one was the priest of the church in the small town where he lived, but shrunk back into himself when the other was a man with a large X crossing his face. Blue hair laying loosely around his shoulders and his cold eyes Roxas recognized. "You're the one who took me..."

Lips curled up showing off sharpened canines as the smirk made him nauseous. Vexen seemed to have the same reaction to the man standing next to him as he frowned and took a step toward a very unwavering Xemnas still standing in front of Roxas. "Why did you take him and not the dragon? Would it not have been easier just to-"

"Easy, yes. Fun, no." Xemnas spoke not taking his eyes off the smallest male. Roxas knew instantly that it wasn't finding Axel that the man wanted. No, it was as if the man where toying with him. "Now Roxas, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about your friend-"

"He doesn't know the secret so you can just stop this stupid search right now." Roxas glared not wanting to be the victim, though clearly the situation didn't help.

"Do you think that secret is what all this is about?" At the puzzled expression on the boys face Xemnas explained. "You don't know much about me do you _Rox-as_. You see, I had that arrogant red head in my clutches and it would seem he got away. I don't like it when things get away from me."

"What did you expect!" Roxas broke, "You killed the only person he loved! He tried to kill himself!"

"But he didn't, which is very fortunate for us. I should thank you Roxas, if you hadn't gone to the hill that day he would, to this day, be known as 'the one that got away.' Now that I know he's alive I can do what needs to be done."

Roxas laughed, "What are you going to do, make him a test subject again? You have no idea what you're up against. He has nothing to lose. You don't fuck with someone who has nothing to lose."

"I beg to differ. As I recall you have somehow made your way into his heart. Even after he's seen what happened to his last love you pop up out of nowhere and crumble his defenses."

"How did you-"

Xemnas wave his hand in mock dismissal. "That is not important. What's important is I have the one thing that means anything to him, and since you don't seem to know anything I'll dispose of you both once he comes to rescue you."

"He won't come," Roxas looked down avoiding the knowing gazes of all three men. "_'Nothing in this world is worth giving up your life for'_ He said it himself. You're wasting your time."

"Saix would you say that the dragon just stood by and watched you take Roxas?"

Saix stepped forward smirk still visible but a calmness laced his features, "No, he in fact charged at me screaming the boy's name."

"So then there may still be hope that he will come just in time to see what happens to poor 'Roxy'" Xemnas placed a hand under Roxas' chin tilting his head upwards.

Roxas smacked the offending body part away in disgust. The touch was nothing really, or it should not have been, but when Xemnas made contact Roxas' skin began to crawl and his mind was screaming to get the hell out of there. He did the only thing he knew how at this point. Lash out. "So what? You're going to kill me then take on a pissed off dragon that can kick all three of your butts blindfolded?"

"We'll kill you then he'll be too distraught to fight back. Then we kill him." He examined his fingernails as if bored by his own thoughts, then grinning evilly he added, "Simple, yet how I do so wish to see the look in his eyes."

At this point Roxas was fuming at their stupidity. How was killing him going to accomplish anything. This was pointless. He could feel his blood boiling, and couldn't stop his actions. Suddenly he stood shoving the taller man back, "You would go through this much trouble for revenge just because he ran away?! How ignorant! And you're going into the fight not even knowing a thing about him! I will not die so pointlessly, I'll fight my way out of here if I have to." He made his way to the door but was grabbed from behind as Xemnas breathed into his ear.

"You play a role in this Roxas not just by dying. You're going to tell me all the weaknesses and strengths of the dragon." Roxas struggled in the strong arms.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh, but I think you will. Saix has a way of...persuading people." The blue haired man cracked his knuckles once before slamming a fist into Roxas stomach. Lights flashed in front of his eyes as the he tried to suck in air but all in vain. "I'll ask again." Was heard over the roaring in his ears."What are the dragon's weaknesses?"

"He doesn't have any!" Roxas growled as the room spun.

"Wrong answer." And that fist collided with his jaw as he was thrown from Xemnas' grasp. He let out a cry when he hit the floor shuddering a moment then attempted to get back up. Spitting a bit of blood to the floor. "Weaknesses Roxas."

"I. Don't. Know!" He was promptly silenced by a foot connecting with his ribs.

Vexen looked away in disgust at the random violence. "Xemnas he obviously doesn't know anything-"

"Vexen what we do to get our answers may not be what you want to see. I've told you this before. You may leave anytime you feel uncomfortable." Xemnas cut in dully, not making a move to stop the man as he walked out of the room.

"I-" Roxas hissed as his head was pulled up by his hair. Locking eyes with the amber orbs that would haunt his nightmares. "I have nothing to tell you." He spat blood and saliva at the man.

"Beating him obviously will get us nowhere." Roxas let out a shuddering sigh at Xemnas' words, his whole body racked with pain. "Saix. Have your fun." Xemnas left the room and Roxas was unceremoniously yanked from the floor and thrown on the cot. When Roxas had thought it was over at Xemnas' first statement, he was horribly wrong. If the look on Saix face didn't say it, the way he moved toward the boy with hunger in his eyes did. In the end, he could only wish for death...

---|X|---

"Axel, calm down!" Zexion grabbed the red head's wrist only to have it jerked away.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Axel turned and punched the wall leaving bits of stone to crumble to the floor. "He has Roxas, the gods only know what he'll do..." He whispered out.

"Riku is still injured and you're in a rage, we can't face the enemy like this." Zexion pointed out. Axel opened his mouth to argue but was cut off, "Demyx send a message to her, we need this place cleared out. Since we're in no immediate threat we need to start packing but only what is necessary and only what we can carry. When Axel calms and everything is set, we'll make our way to Roxas, from there we need to figure out how to get to the witches home."

Axel looked at the smaller man and smiled warmly. "Everyone, to your tasks." He left the three to do what needed to be done and walked up to Roxas' room gathering things he was sure the boy would want. Going to the closet he pulled out a couple outfits then grabbed the journal that had fallen to the floor when he was taken, then made his way to his own room.

---|X|---

"How goes it?" Zexion asked as he walked into the basement where Demyx was currently trying to get a hold of their acquaintance.

"Is that Zexion?" A crackling voice was heard over the device in Demyx's hand.

"Hey Zex, yeah, now when can you get here?" He asked the voice.

"Well we'll be makin' a few trips if you're serious about takin' all the material we gave you."

Zexion took the device from his lover's hands, "Demyx go finish packing, I'll be right along." Demyx hesitated then nodded as he made his way up the spiraling staircase. "Ten, listen. The situation is pretty intense right now. We need the library cleared and anything else that you might have introduced us to. I don't know when we'll be back so you probably don't want to hang around. Things could get dangerous here and we will be long gone."

A hearty laugh was heard over the speaker. "Zexion are you belittling me?! Don't worry babe anything and everything will be cleared, I can't have that dimensional witch ridin' my ass like a cowboy at a gay rodeo now can I? Sweetheart ya'll go do what'chya need to do. Me and Jara will look after the place while yer gone. And trust me, if anyone tries to make themselves comfy there, we'll just have to kick some ass."

"I warned you." Zexion said as another laugh came through then any communication was cut as the device stopped glowing. "She has a death wish worse than Axel, I swear." He sighed walking back up stairs to see everyone already waiting in the entrance hall.

"Everyone ready cuz we ain't turnin back!" Axel yelled with a smile on his face trying to hide the worry. "And I swear to the gods if I hear 'I have to pee' I'm gonna-" He doubled over as the air in his lungs was ripped out of him.

"Axel!" Riku and Demyx called as they ran forward to figure out what was wrong. He pushed them away though as he looked up at Zexion and understanding fell to the priest.

"Roxas." He whispered...

* * *

T: Hey! who here can tell me what I own.  
J: I can tell you what you don't own...  
T: O.o  
Axel: YER MOM!!!  
T: Wow...that was original...didya think that up all your self there Ax?  
Axel: -Snores-  
T: -.-' you mean to tell me he's asleep?  
Demyx: -Pokes Axel with a stick- Seems that way.  
T: Wake his ass up he needs to be in some seriouse Ass Kicking Action for the next chapter.  
J: Did we stray away from the initial conversation?  
T: HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYREADERS!!!! IHAVEMYNEWSTORYUPNOWANDIT'SBETA-EDANDEVERYTHINGSOYOUSHOULDTOTALLYGOCHECKITOUTITSCALLED: -eairy voice- The Hunted!!!! -spirit fingers-

MUCH THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! -Throws love- thank you favorite!!!

J: She owns nothing and translation for up top: I have my new story up now and it's beta-ed and everything so you should totally go check it out it's called, and I think you get the rest.

READ AND BE DOOMED!!! -er- REVIEW!!!!


	12. Confrontation

**WARNING: EXCESSIVE SWEARING IN AUTHORS NOTE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Please...continue...

Alright dudes, seriously, you can like...kill me after I finish this story, which will not be anytime soon cuz there's still to much they have to do yet. The first 10 chapters...just me beating around the bush and trying to figure out exactly which way to take this story...now though I think I've got the feel, I'm just not sure how to incorporate the next pairing...Not yet at least...And remember how I said there would be a sequel? Well that's still a we'll see. But whatev on that subject...right now though. I'd just like to apologize to those I've not messaged back for their wonderful review and say sorry to insane cat for yes Rapping Roxas...though you didn't have to see any of it and it really doesn't have much of an impact except for now Saix is just FUCKING PSYCO! but hey that's beside the point and it'll come more into the story later...I think

T: I swear to GOD if you say anything about me not knowing anything about the story I'M WRITING, I will SOOOO castrate you right here.  
J: ...  
Zex: I've got first dibs on that my friend  
J: -pointedly ignores Zexion- No excuse for why your a MONTH late?  
T: You are really starting to piss me off...  
Ax: Dude seriously if she goes on strike again because of you...  
J: That month away was NOT because of me.  
Dem: Yeah...um...  
T: No it would have been posted sooner IF MY DAMN COMPUTER HADN'T LOST HALF THE FUCKING STORY WHILE I WAS STILL WRITING IT!!!! I'm fucking sorry people but when you write the last half of a god damn story and the fucking computer wipes it from your hard drive you kind just wanna cry and not fuck with the damn story anymore...I HAVEN'T EVEN REWRITTEN IT YET!!! I JUST FIGURED I'D GET THIS STUPID SHIT OUT OF THE WAY FIRST and YES Jara, I plan on sticking this story up UN BETAED! Because I have made the Readers suffer long enough and I'm trying to make it a decent chapter and YOU ARE NOT HELPING!  
J: O.o  
Rox: Dude seriously...ouch...  
T: To my lovely beta though, I will be sending you the rough copy that EVERYONE will be reading because I still wanna beta it just in case anyone else coming along decides to read it and goes wow this sucks...Thats why I have betas....So I don't suck as much as Roxas.  
Ax: Roxas!  
Rox: I'm sooooo gonna fucking kill her...

Now, I'm done screaming my head off about my offending computer and how much Roxas likes to suck . -Evil grin- You all can enjoy the damn story...-Hides in corner rocking back and forth- "I'll be a good girl, I'll be a good girl" T.T

* * *

Nothingness. Or maybe it was a room. Hard to tell. Silence, empty but not unpleasant.

_Am I dead?_

No. He wasn't dead. He was numb but not dead. White surrounded him but not death. But where was he? Through the white it was difficult to decide where the sky began and the ground ended. He knew what he was standing on and he could stretch and yet feel nothing. There where no shadows here to indicate corners or walls. He had to bring his hands to his face just to make sure he wasn't just another part of the surrounding.

The hand was tan.

He let out a sigh, to content in this white place to worry. He should have been, after all he didn't remember anything only that there was something he should have been doing. But the room, the place, it was all to alluring. Maybe he could sleep here and not wake up. Nothing bothered him here. His mind was a blank slate where nothing could hurt him.

Yet there was some kind of pulling there...

He shook his head willing the pulling away. It did. He was once again enjoying the solitude. The pleasantness.

There goes the pulling again.

He frowned crossing his arms. He didn't want to answer who ever was calling to him. He didn't care. He wanted to stay here. Free from what ever had worried him before. Whatever was so important that he had to risk his life.

_Why would I do that? Such a silly thing to do..._

"Roxas." A female voice spoke from behind him.

He didn't turn. His body wouldn't let him. His _mind_ wouldn't let him. He didn't want to see who it was. Didn't want to answer. No worries here. Nothingness. That was all.

"Roxas." The voice came again.

He didn't get mad. Couldn't muster any other feeling then the Zen that enveloped him.

_Yeah?_

"Roxas what are you doing?"

_Not sure. What are you doing?_

A sigh left who ever was standing behind him back to back. He was numb but somehow he knew her back was leaning into his as his was leaning into hers. He still didn't turn. "Roxas there's something you must do."

_Nah, get someone else to do it._

He enjoyed it here. Didn't want to leave. Didn't know where here was but it was comfortable.

"Only you can do what needs to be done Roxas."

He let out a sigh.

_Do I _have_ to?_

"Yes, it must be you. What do you remember?"

_My name, who are you?_

"I am called Namine. Do you remember what you need to do?"

_Hi Namine, and nope, I don't._

He grinned to himself. This was getting fun.

_Are you here to help me remember? Cuz seriously I'm way to tired to remember anything._

"In a way I suppose so. You must seek out the witch, do you remember that?"

There was that pull again.

_Somethin'..._

"Do you remember Axel?"

There was a yank at his heart.

_A-Axel?_

"Yes Roxas, remember Axel. You're doing this for him remember?"

Something was around his heart pulling and squeezing, his breath hitched a little.

_A witch?_

"Yes you remember her don't you? She saved you twice in your life. You won't remember the first time, but the second time. Then is when she told you where to find her."

_I don't remember where she said..._

"That is because she had me lock the information deep within your own memories, but now you must remember. Are you willing to make the sacrifice?"

_Whats _that _entitle?_

"You must go back to what you once where."

He laughed, _Wow, way to be cryptic there buddy._

Another sigh from Namine. "Are you willing to return to your childhood?"

_I gotta go back in time? Can you even do that?_

"No Roxas, not back in time. You must remember where to find us. In doing so your mind must go back to that point in time where she told you where to go. Find Riku and tell him. You can trust him. And remember that you're doing this for Axel."

There was the pain again and his breathing became somewhat labored.

_Axel._

"Yes remember Axel."

_Axel..._

The white became blinding and he threw his arms up to shield them from the light. His body started feeling again and the tugging in his mind continued as he was pulled from the white. From the place he was safe, but there was something he had to do. He had to find the witch.

But why?

"...xas..." The pulling.

He had to thank her...

"...oxas!" Tugging at him.

She saved his life....but

"...ome.....ak...p....Rox...."

Why?

"Please....."

He remembered being sick

"Roxas wake up!" He hurt...

Last night...

"Roxas come back to us." All over his body screamed. He didn't want to wake up...to leave the white place but he had to see Riku, to tell him what happened, had to go see _her_.

----|x|----

"I think he's coming around." Zexion stepped back.

"Great now that we've got the main priority out of the way, Imma go find Xemnas and kick his ass." Riku mumbled.

"Not before I kill him." Axel growled standing up from his crouched position next to Roxas. He was safe now, if not just a bit foggy eyed. "I'm going."

"Axel wait, we don't even know what he is anymore." Demyx grabbed at Axels wrist only to have the dragon pull away.

"Does it matter, I can't be killed."

"We got here unnoticed, and we got Roxas out of the god awful room, sorry Zex," He added at his boyfriends flinch, "but we're still in the church, maybe it was just luck but Ax, none of this feels right."

"What a shame, I wouldn't want to make my guests feel uneasy," A cool voice spoke from the far alter of the church, "not right before they died. Well except for my dear Axel over there."

Heads whipped around to find the owner of the voice. A growl ripped from Axels throat when he spotted the tall tanned man. Beside him stood the werewolf that had taken Roxas from the castle and next to him was...

"Father Vexen?" Everyone turned to look at a very wide eyed Zexion then back to the priest whose head hung in what appeared to be shame. "W-why?"

"Zexion?" Demyx came forward and placed a gentle hand on the younger mans arm.

"He...I studied under him when I became a priest. He was more..."

"Gentle?" Came Xemnas' reply, "Yes it was a shame that his heart hadn't hardened back when he was fussing over that one dragon. Pretty girl really but as you can see, she was not what we where looking for. Couldn't answer any questions I asked and only spoke with Vexen. Such a shame I had to put down such a pretty face. Vexen was just getting to attached for my comfort." Vexen flinched at the memory and he looked up to lock eyes with Riku. Sorrow and what could have been remorse swam in those striking green eyes.

Riku was the one to growl this time. Revenge fueling his strength. Tension filled the air, chilling it making Zexion shiver visibly.

A soft moan brought attention back to Roxas as he slowly sat up. "Nnh, wazzit? Riku?"

Axel sighed in relief then turned to Zexion. "Get him outta here."

"Where am I? Riku who are these people?" A rather innocent look came to Roxas face as his eyes shot from one person to another.

"Roxas? What..." Axel began but couldn't finish.

"Roxas no time to explain. Go with Father Zexion to the house. When we're done here we'll discuss this further." Riku said stepping forward to block the two humans.

"O-okay." Roxas said standing on unbalanced feet. Zexion offered Roxas his hand and led him through the large set of double doors to the outside.

"Why'd you tell him that? Whats going on?" Axel said dumbfound.

"I have no idea but it just seemed appropriate at the time." Riku laughed a little.

"Whatever, Demyx are you up to this?" Axel said giving a quick side glance to his friend.

"You bet your ass," Demyx grinned, "He messed with our Roxy, coarse its up to me to get our revenge you buncha lazy bums."

"Fools, you truly believe you can defeat _me?_" Xemnas spat. "You can't even touch me." He looked to Saix . "Go."

In a flash of blue and silver before anyone could even thank to move Saix was slamming into Riku the latter of two slamming into a wall. "RIK-UGH!" Axel grunted when a fist flew into his stomach "Never take your eyes off the enemy boy." Xemnas' cold amber eyes gaze down at the slightly crumpled form below him. "This looks so familiar. I seem to remember you in this very position before I killed-"

"SHUT UP!" In a lightning fast motion Axels fist went for Xemnas' face. The taller man dodge the blow effortlessly while his arms lay limp at his sides.

"Come now Axel can't you do any better than that?" Another fist then flames enveloped the spot where Xemnas stood but the hot tongues did nothing as he easily jumped from the spot. "Or do I have to kill your little Roxas?" Suddenly and quite unexpectedly a circle of flaming metal flew toward him and he only had a moment to knock it aside with a bright blade. "Summoning magic?" He laughed, "Where oh where did you learn that kind of skill?" He got no answer as the angry Dragon flew toward him landing only six feet away. Pale fur covered wings emerged from the slim man before him. "And demi dragon abilities you have been busy." Claws on one of Axels hands came up to clench as cold hard eyes studied his prey, nothing but pure hate swimming in the green.

"You will die here." The possessed sounding voice escaped Axels lips and he growled lips pulling over large fangs. He stood mostly in his human form the brilliant fur and membrane covered wings standing a whole two heads taller than him draping down in a half closed position below the back of his knee. His eyes mere slits, a pale tail curling around his body flicking the red tip back and forth in eagerness much like a cat. His hands made a sick cracking sound when he flexed the clawed fingers. "You have done the unforgivable and attempted it again." His face contorted with anger. "FOR THAT YOUR SOUL IS DAMNED TO HELL!" And he lunged at a laughing Xemnas.

--T--T--T--T--

Demyx watched as Axel flew toward the leader of this twisted group then to Riku viciously fighting the now fully transformed werewolf. Then his eyes fell on the emotionless Vexen. "I suppose your my opponent?" Demyx said almost cheerfully.

"I am a scientist of great power, for what reason would I fight a lowly human such as yourself." Vexen sighed. He really didn't want it to come down to this but what lengths would he go to get the information he needed. A laughing brought him away from his fighting "Superior."

"Human?" Demyx had gone into his true form of aqua blue/green skin with bright green hair. "Who said anything about human?" He didn't have much water to fight with. What small bit was in the bowl next to the alter was his only option at the moment.

"Interesting, very interesting." Vexen grinned and it was the most disturbing thing Demyx had ever seen even with life in a freakshow. "A live _Male_ water Nymph."

"I prefer Water Sprite if you don't mind." Demyx frowned.

"Answer me this first." Vexen said seeming bored for a moment. "Why is it you want to fight me?"

"Um, hmm...let see," Demyx began sarcastically, "You seem to have hurt Riku in the past, Zexion apparently looked up to you then you turned out to be the bad guy, and last but not least? You stole Roxy and did god knows what to him all while making Axel sick with worry. I think I can fight just this once. Besides it's been awhile. Usually this isn't my thing but you can just feel the testosterone fly in the room." His back straightened and he took a fighting stance. "So, why do you wish to fight me now that you know I'm not a 'mere human'?"

"Easy, I'm a scientist." Vexen said bringing his hands up. "What I fight I analyze, then I use that information in experiments."

"Well that's not bad, why'd you go all evil mc-grr face for?"

Vexen stopped a bit shocked. "I'm not evil, what I do is for science."

"So you go evil for science?"

"I AM NOT EVIL!" Vexen shouted as he pulled out a scroll with a diagram on it. Slapping his hands together he slammed them on the scroll and instently a bright light blinded Demyx.

He threw up a hand to shield his eyes. When the light died down he looked to where Vexen stood. A giant shield like weapon was attached to his arm that twisted grin on his face once more. "Alchemy, such a beautiful science." And he lunged.

--T--T--T--T--

He was still weak from the fight two nights ago. When Roxas had disappeared Zexion let them leave that night but with his injured body they didn't make it very far very fast. The only thing that got them to where they were going was the thought of where Roxas _might_ have been. In the end they had found him.

Now there was drool dripping from the jaws that came so close to his face waiting to rip his throat. His hands the only thing stopping those teeth from shredding his neck. He was on his back with the werewolf on top of him. The beasts hot breath gagging him with the sent of rotting flesh. He couldn't move his lower body to retaliate, his only hope was to make sure that mouth didn't come any closer, but he could feel his strength seeping from his body as if some one where drawling it out of him little by little. That face crept closer to his...

"Heh, you believed you could just come and take back my new toy?" Saix laughed.

"R-Roxas doesn't..." He gave a small worthless shove, "belong to...you!"

Claws wrapped around Rikus throat as the wolf continued to laugh. "I've claimed him, my master gave him to me." He leaned forward ever so slightly, "I own his body."

Rikus eyes widened as understanding feel upon him. With an angry shot Riku pushed the wolf up enough to get his feet under the massive body and kicked. Saix went flying a snarl ripped from his throat. Then they were locked in a battle of fists and accurately placed kicks.

--T--T--T--T--

"Do you believe this to be an even match?" Xemnas asked calmly as he dodged yet another foot aimed at his face. "Look around you. You have a weakened dragon fighting a fully werewolf on the night close to the full moon, A water sprite with no water to use fighting against a skilled alchemist whom I have full control over. Then there's you. Axel, join me. We could be unstoppable, you can have anything you want. Revenge against the world that has destroyed your spirit. All you have to do is accept the darkness in your heart." He grinned evilly.

"Such a nice offer," The possessed sounding voice said. "What a shame it is that I have no heart." He used Xemnas' surprise to his advantage and dug his claws into the mans left shoulder tearing it down the front of his chest till the gash met his hip. "You die here."

Xemnas didn't say anything for a moment and the room seemed to stand still. All fighters paused in there antics to watch their leader, their enemy fall. Amber eyes looked down to the bleeding wound then back at Axel and laughed. "You think you've killed me?" Black tendrils crept up along his body, "You will die by my hands Axel."

Axel frowned and tried to reach a hand out to the man but his hand passed through the fading figure. Panic enveloped his senses as he swatted at the disappearing mass. Frantic now he threw punches but all in vain as Xemnas' laugh echoed and he disappeared completely. He whipped around to look for the other two enemies. Riku was panting and Demyx was knocked out as Vexen and Saix stood side by side. Vexen raised a hand an a black door way opened up. Vexen looked once more to the group with regret in his eyes and stepped through, Saix at his heels. "NO!" Axel flung himself at the doorway but passed through it as it faded and landed on the floor not far from where Demyx lay. "DAMN IT!" He punched the ground leaving a small crater. "Damn it." He whispered as his body returned back to normal.

"Ax, we need to get to Roxas and Zexion." Riku walked up one arm wrapped around his side blood seeping between his fingers where the gash from his previous fight with Saix had reopened. Thin trickles of blood trailed down his neck from claw marks. "C-can you carry Demyx?"

Axel looked up and seeing the sad state his friend was in made him flinch, "Yeah I got Dem. Go ahead and head to the house I'll follow your scent."

"Alright, see you there." Riku flashed a cocky smile that was weak with fatigue.

Axel rewarded it with his own grin. "Yeah see you."

----|x|----

Zexion was amazed at how trashed the house was when they got there. It looked like a hurricane had come through and completely toar the place apart. "Wha-"

"What happened?" Came the small cracking voice of Roxas. "Who, why would..." Roxas stepped over a fallen chair continuing to where an over turn bookshelf was left for someone else to pick up. "These where Clouds books." He said picking up one of the shredded books. He then turned to Zexion, "You're a friend of Rikus right? Why would some one do this Father Zexion?" He asked with an almost child like innocence.

"Roxas, what happened to you? Don't you remember me?" Zexion took a step forward but stopped when he saw no recognition in the boys eyes only sadness. With a sigh he tried to explain the condition of the house if only to calm Roxas before asking any more questions. "Sometimes when mean people want something and they can't have it they take their anger out on other people."

"B-but why?" Tears weld up in blue eyes.

"It's....it's just something they do. It's not right by any means but those sad hearts do as they please. It's up to us, the good guys, to stop them from what they are doing. They hurt people when they do things like the this and we have to save everyone by stopping them. That is what Riku, Axel, and Demyx are doing now."

"Axel..." Roxas' eyes blanked out. For only a moment he seemed to be lifeless. Then as soon as it had started he snapped out of it. "Riku, I need to see Riku." Roxas began almost frantically. "We need to find her, I have to do it for him, we need to find her. Where is Riku." He panicked dropping the book to the ground and running down the hall, "Riku!"

"Roxas, Riku will be here shortly just calm down." Zexion said worry lacing his voice.

"I know where she is we need to go _now!_ It'll be to late if we don't!"

"Roxas please calm down." He grabbed Roxas by the shoulders. "Who do we need to find and why would it be to late?"

"The witch." Roxas said surprising Zexion.

"You...Roxas do you know where she is?"

"YES!" Roxas said in frustration. "Aren't you listening! We have to go now before it's to late."

"To late?" Zexion shook his head, "What do you mean to late?"

"It's in here." Roxas placed a hand over his heart. "Somethings wrong, there's something that's missing and she needs to fix it. She needs to help us, to fix us."

A crash was heard from the front of the house. Both men jumped as Riku came dashing in. "Axel's on his way. He's got Demyx with him."

Zexion rushed over to him lifting up the tunic, "What happened?" He fingered the bandage that was at one point holding the wound closed.

"We kinda won, but kinda didn't." Riku said with a mirthless laugh.

"R-Riku!" Roxas flung himself at the injured dragon and they toppled to the floor. "We have to leave."

"Yeah no shit, Roxas whats up with you?" When he looked into the blue orbs staring intently at him realization hit him.

"Roxas....h-how old are you?"

Roxas looked like it was the stupidest question in the world. "Does that matter? Besides Cloud told you about me before he was taken." Hate fell over his features. "We need to find her Riku, she can help us."

"Roxas, answer the question." Riku said sternly, "Or we're not going anywhere."

He let out a sigh, "Eleven Riku duh, now can we go?" He asked as if the world depended on it.

Zexion was taken back by the answer. "He told me he was seventeen."

Riku stood pulling Roxas up with him. "Roxas go get your things, when my friends get here we're leaving."

Roxas beamed, "OKAY!"

Zexion watched as the teen rushed out of the room like a child. "Riku, what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure but when he was younger, back when Cloud was first taken away by my father, Roxas would stand out on the hill and wait, practicly _willing _him to bring Cloud back. It got so bad that one night he stood out there in the middle of the harvest season during a really bad rain storm." Riku looked to the door that was Roxas room. "He got really sick and I had to take care of him, but one morning he woke up perfectly fine complaining that we had to go to her, to find her, he had to do something but when I asked him what he simply said he didn't know just that his heart had to find her. When I told him no he went nuts. Screaming that we _had _to and that things wouldn't be right till we did. The next day he woke and seemed to be fine...didn't remember a thing." Riku shook his head, "Looks like he's gone back to that day. He doesn't remember any of you and he's bent on seeing her. Now that I know who _she_ is..."

"He remembers Axel, or at least just the name if nothing else." Zexion said staring down the hall as well.

"I don't know, but we seriously need to get to the witch, he remembers his hate for dragons. He's not aloud to know about me or Axel." Riku stated coming to a decision. "Soon as they get here we leave. The bags still outside?"

"Yeah we only just now came in."

"Alright get Roxas we'll all wait outside."

"Is that wise?"

"Axel hurt Xemnas pretty bad but I don't think he's dead...that would be to easy right and with our luck nothing is to easy. No he's not dead but he is hurt and that's enough to have anyone lay low."

"Alright, head outside I'll get Roxas." Zexion walked off and Riku headed outside just as Axel rushed up to the door.

"How is he?" Axel said a little out of breath.

"We have a small problem." Riku said sheepishly.

"What?" Axel growled.

"Well, Roxas doesn't seem to remember you guys. He hates dragons again and I think he's gone back to being eleven."

There was a pause then, "WHAT?!" Axel almost dropped Demyx off his back.

"Yeah so no mentioning of the dra-" The door swung open and Roxas stepped out a bag on his back, Zexion following behind him. When Zexion layed eyes on Demyx he shot forward.

"What happened to him?!" Zexion grabbed the water sprite off Axels back cradling the limp body in his arms. "Dem, baby hey, you gotta wake up now." He slapped the pale cheek lightly.

"I'm not sure all I know is he was fighting Vexen, but after Xemnas disappeared, I just don't know." Axel said deflating some. "The only thing I'm worried about is the bump on the back of his head."

Zexion reached back gently brushing his fingers through the dirty blond locks, sure enough there was a knot a bit of blood seeping out. "I need water quick. He'll be fine we just need to get him something to drank." Zexion said keeping calm. Riku rushed back in the house and came out with a small mug going to the well he filled it. Zexion almost laughed, almost. "I'll take that but we're going to need a bucket."

"What do you plan on doing? Drenching him awake?" Riku asked a bit perplexed.

"No just a simple drink is all." Zexion laughed mirthlessly, "Now please hurry if you will." Riku complied a moment later with a full bucket to which Zexion held to his lovers mouth. What drizzled out of the sprites mouth was just as greedily absorbed by his skin as was his throat as he sat up by himself drinking the rest of the water as if it were life itself.

"That is _way _better." Demyx sighed. "Um," He looked up at worried faces, "did we win?"

Zexion smiled warmly embracing the sprite in a loving hug. "You are seriously taking years off my life with all these silly stunt I'm just going to let you know."

"Well we can't have that happen, cuz I plan on spending an extremely long time with you." Demyx leaned into for a chaste kiss but was interupted by Riku.

"RIGHT! Time to leave." Riku made brief eye contact with Zexion letting him know he needed to tell Demyx about Roxas. "We'll head out and travel at night, when it's day light out we'll rest. We'll stick to the woods that way we're not grabbing any unwanted attention. We all agreed?"

When murmurs of consent came his way he turned to Roxas. "Alright, you lead the way. You know where she's at."

"Yes, it's all right here." Roxas placed a hand over his chest.

"Alright then lets move out." Riku said giving Roxas a small shove, "Lead us." He grinned and Roxas headed in the direction that he knew he had to go. They set out quietly while the moon hung high in the night sky.

* * *

Seriously, gawd. Ok so right after my Authors Rant I'm trying to get ahold of some music to listen to so I can get back into the mood of typing the last part...you know the part that the computer decided I really didn't need. .  
Yea well right now my computer refuses to play anything off of ProjectPlaylist(DOT)com, gay I know -.-; well I'm sitting here thinking you know what you ass hat computer I HAVE WINDOWS MEDIA PLAYER!!!!! IN YOUR FKING FACE BITCH!!! As soon as I go to click on the Icon a little bar at the bottom of my screen pops up...Now I have 2 bars at the bottom of my screen that say AkuRoku dragons cha... and I'm thinking "O.o what the hell." So I click on it.  
IT WAS THE LAST PART TO THE FKING CHAPTER!!!DAMN COMPUTER!!!!

J: That actually makes me laugh...  
T: I OWN..um...OH OH OH I OWN STARGATE SG1 SEASONS 1-4 ON BOX SET!!!!HA!!!  
J: Other than that she owns nothing...  
T: -Whips out seasons 1-4- SEE SEE SEE!!!!  
Rox: You made me...ELEVEN?!


	13. WOOT AUTHORS NOTE!

ZOMG EVERYONE!!!!!

I am so back MOFOS! HA!

alright so I won't go into complete details just know this:

Around, eh, I wanna say October-November ish, my mothers computer decided to first hate my guts, second get a stupid trojan horse virus on it THEN! it stopped working (With the internet) all together. So guess what I did ^_^

No I didn't kick it out the damned window like I sooooo had the urge to do. instead I decided to wait and get my own computer. cuz now I have my own computer ^_^

I didn't have to kick moms out the window and into the neighbors house :D !!!

lost a frisbey in that yard once... it would suck to knock on the door just to ask for the computer that went flying throw their second story window -.-;

The bad part about all of this...

Guess whats on the old computer that is currently NOT on this one!

thats right! all my fkn stories. time to start the remaining chapters over again... but not tonight (as its a HELL of a lot of typing and its 1 in the morning and i have to get up in 6 hours to do the dishs then head to work cuz i open, and put the truck away, and i'll be there till 2 in the afternoon... but whateve...) so i'll hopefully be updating soon again :) Wish me luck all and this is going on the following stories to let everyone know:

Fire and Ice

The Hunted ...

uh... actually that seems to be it. those are the ones i'm actually concentrating on lmao XD anyways so there you all have it. i'm not gonna even bother with going through this little AN and editing cuz it'll be gone, (Hopefully) soon.

Till then and to you all, we of the stories shall see you soon ^^

-love, peace and chicken grease! (J: thats just gross, T: Your face is gross, J: O.o oh.. real mature, T: XD)

-T :D


End file.
